The Free and the Unattainable
by Eccentricity97
Summary: Annabelle has lusted for freedom her whole life. Freedom from everything that has ever tied her down. When she's sent to Port Royal on her mother's wishes to meet yet another suitor, she sets out looking for it. But freedom and danger are two very different things... JackxOC I don't own POTC! Feel free to rate and comment below! :)
1. Untouchable Freedom

The salty sea spray tickled her face, and she took a deep breath, appreciating the time away from the stuffy rooming below deck. The waters were clean and beautiful, and stretched on as far as the eye could see. Her spot at the very front of the ship gave a perfect view. Her thick auburn curls were brushed back away from her face and neck, and flew conspicuously behind her. She hadn't felt this free since…_ever_.

"Oy!" a rough voice shouted from behind her.

She lost her footing out of surprise and tripped slightly backward. She turned to see the captain of the vessel, (the Elizabeth or something like that) glaring at her from the below deck entrance. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, his lips pursed in distaste.

"What're yeh doing up here?" he snapped. "My men can't work with a lass hanging about all day."

"I-I'm sorry, sir," she stuttered. "I was only enjoying the beautiful view."

"Aye, it is quite pretty." he stepped up to join her, his tone a bit softer than before. "But it's a nuisance to have yeh up here. Not to mention yeh could get hurt, Miss…?"

"Crowe. Annabelle Crowe." she replied, relieved that she wasn't in trouble.

The captain nodded, and motioned for her to return below deck with the six other people traveling on the vessel. She plodded reluctantly down the steps, being careful not to trip over her skirts, and into her quarters. She threw herself onto her bed, and closed her eyes. She hoped with all her heart that they'd arrive to Port Royal soon. She was tired of having to be cooped up in the stuffy inside of this God forsaken ship, with the company of people she didn't even know.  
She was on the way to stay with one of her mother's sisters and her husband. They were friends with an officer from the Queen's Navy, who would soon be promoted to Commodore. Her mother hoped that this would be the chance to marry her daughter off to someone of status. Though Annabelle wasn't looking forward to the prospect, she would at least attempt to be friendly. She doubted that anything would come of it, though. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, what really excited her about going to Port Royal was…

_Pirates_.

She'd sneaked books of pirate lore from her brother's room as a younger girl, and the idea of piracy excited her all too much. Young women with high prospects and dignity weren't supposed to fantasize about _pirates_. She was aware that her fantasies were less than respectable, and frankly, she didn't care. She wanted to cruise the high seas, not a care in the world! To feel the kind of freedom that she'd only ever read about. But Lord knows, that kind of freedom was found in other places, other people's lives. She could never attain such a wild fantasy…


	2. The Night With the Captain

When they arrived at Port Royal, her uncle's carriage was there to greet her. He was a fairly wealthy merchant sailor, and had gained some status on the island. As she entered the carriage, she found his gray eyes staring at her, unsmiling. She had heard that he was not necessarily looking forward to her stay with his family. She decided to ignore his obvious displeasure, and tried to engage in polite small talk.

"Hello, Uncle Edmund, I hope you are well?" she asked.

"Quite well, Annabelle. Your aunt is fretting over preparations for your meeting with the Captain." he stated bluntly. His forehead creased and his thin lips turned downward.

"Ah, yes. The Captain," she said carefully. "I don't believe I remember his name, forgive me…"

"Montel. It's Captain Jacob Montel. His father and I went to school together. Wonderful family, very high standards," Edmund informed, eyeing her slowly. "It's not every day a woman gets chosen to be associated with such a high name."

Annabelle looked at him curiously. Something in his tone implied that she wasn't necessarily worthy of such treatment from such a respectable family. She tried her hardest not to bristle at his tone as she replied.

"I feel very honored, sir. I can only hope that I can impress such a wonderful sounding man." she fibbed, giving a forced smile.

Edmund nodded curtly, and promptly turned his head to look out of the small window of the carriage, obviously finished with such useless idle talk. Annabelle took a look outside as well, and met a breathtaking view. Tall palm trees and green grass, with a cliff jutting out from where the military fort stood. It was lush and green and new. It was exhilarating.

As the carriage halted to a stop at the front of a small manor, a short, plump woman in an emerald dress came rushing out to greet them, followed by an even plumper maid.

"Wait! Wait, Miss Loraine!" she called as she bustled after Annabelle's aunt. "You never told me the cutlery to set out for the feast!"

"Oh just pick some, Gemma!" the other woman called over her shoulder, waiving the maid away with one pudgy hand.

The maid stopped mid-stride and turned back, slowing her pace as she walked back through the door. Annabelle rolled her eyes, only Loraine would plan such an extravagant feast for the arrival of one person.

"Anna!" she called, extending her arms as the young girl exited the carriage.

"Aunt Loraine," Annabelle replied, a genuine smile crossing her lips now. She'd always enjoyed spending time with the oldest of her mother's sisters. She was loud, funny, and also quite flighty. Annabelle found her to be a riot.

Loraine tucked an ebony curl behind her ear after she finished embracing her niece. She held Annabelle out at arms length and examined her, grinning slyly.  
"My, my," she said. "I'm sure Jacob won't be able to resist such a beautiful girl! You look so much like your mother, Anna. It's almost frightening."

Annabelle smiled shyly at her aunt, not knowing how to reply to such lavish compliments. Edmund saved her from any awkward response she might've made.

"Loraine, dear," he asked stiffly. "Should we show the girl her room?"

The two women turned to see a tall, thin and graying man, struggling to carry several pieces of luggage at once. He looked fit to fall over.

Annabelle suppressed her laughter as her aunt replied, "Oh, yes. Come, Anna, I'll show you your room."

After they entered the manor, they proceeded up a set of stairs and down to the end of a long hallway on the west wing of the house. They entered a lavish room, with a cream colored rug and matching drapes.

"I do hope you'll like it," Loraine said hopefully as Annabelle examined the gorgeous room. She was just about to reply when a loud thud issued from behind them. Both women whipped suddenly around to find Edmund standing in the doorway, all of Annabelle's luggage around his feet.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Your-er-your luggage."

Annabelle picked up the various pieces of luggage and moved them to the other side of the room.  
"Thank you, Uncle," she replied as graciously as she could manage. "I appreciate your letting me stay here. Really." she addressed both of them.

Edmund nodded quickly and exited the room. Loraine looked at her with a sort of excitement as she whispered, "_I can't wait for you to meet Jacob tonight_!"

Annabelle's mind blanched. "W-What? _Tonight_? No one said _anything_ about tonight!"  
"Oh, don't worry dear!" her aunt laughed. "I have it all organized. All we need now is to help you dress. We want you to look as presentable as possible. That shouldn't be too hard a job." she winked playfully and let out another loud laugh.

Annabelle sat herself heavily down on the thick comforter of the bed. Her head was racing. She thought she'd have more time! Everything was moving much more quickly than she thought it was going to. She didn't even notice her aunt had left the room, she was so absorbed in her own thoughts.

That night, Annabelle could barely control her shaking hands. She wanted desperately to leave, escape into the balmy night air. Alas, she could not. She had to stay and meet the dreaded Captain Jacob Montel, for the sake of her mother, and the sake of her aunt and uncle, who had spent so much time making arrangements for this moment. She busied herself by smoothing out creases in her navy gown, which the maids had graciously donned on her on her aunt's request.  
"Oh, you're going to look gorgeous!" Loraine had squealed. "It will make your eyes look simply beautiful!"

Of course, she had been correct. Annabelle couldn't help but notice how much deeper her blue eyes looked against her pale, slightly freckled skin. She toyed with a few of her auburn curls, painstakingly pinned up to frame her gentle face. Not wanting to do any damage to them, she switched to wringing her hands together. Finally, she heard Loraine call to her from the stairs. She took a deep breath as an attempt to calm herself. It failed.

As she descended the staircase, she was greeted by her Loraine and Edmund, she smiling brightly, he not so much. There was also another couple near the age of her aunt and uncle. The woman was statuesque, with golden hair swept up in elaborate curls. Her face, although marked with a few stray wrinkles, looked as though it could be made of marble. She was beautiful, and as emerald eyes met blue, Annabelle was greeted with a gentle smile. The woman was wearing a deep crimson gown, fitted with lace trim. She was stunning.

The man next to her was equally handsome, although Annabelle thought the wig made him look a bit silly. He had a strong jaw and bright hazel eyes that seemed to pierce through anything they gazed at. He stood straight and tall, an honorable soldier to the Queen. He gazed at Annabelle with a friendly, welcoming curiosity.  
Finally, her eyes settled on a young man that stood between the two couples. He had a wig as well, which made her curious as to the color of his natural hair. He looked much like the older man, with a strong jaw and a look of friendly open curiosity. His eyes were emerald, like the woman's. Annabelle had to admit: he was handsome. As she came to the last step, the young man extended his hand to her. She took it gently as he helped her down the last step.

"Captain Jacob Montel, miss," he introduced himself. "I presume I'm in the presence of the lovely Annabelle Crowe."  
She smiled at him. "I do daresay you are. It's an honor to meet such an esteemed man."

The older man spoke. "Men, Miss Crowe. Esteemed _men_. Don't think I'll let that charming son of mine take all of the attention tonight. Charles Montel." he took her slim hand in his strong one and kissed it regally.

Annabelle nodded politely, a smile now stuck to her face. She was afraid that this would be a horribly formal affair, but could see now that it would be at least bearable. She turned to the woman next to Charles. She extended her hand gracefully.

"Maria," she said in a musical voice. "I must say you are a stunning young woman, Annabelle."

"Thank you, Mrs. Montel," Annabelle replied, trying to come off just as graceful while taking the woman's hand. "You are too kind."

"Well," Loraine interjected after introductions were finished. "shall we start dinner?"


	3. The Good Stuff

Annabelle sat between Jacob and Loraine, who was on one end of the long chestnut table. Maria Montel sat across from her, next to her husband, who was in an animated conversation of some trading law soon to be passed. None of it interested Annabelle that much, and she resigned herself to cutting her ham into ever tinier pieces, never actually attempting to eat it.

Jacob, noticing her distress, announced to the table, "Excuse me, but it seems to be quite warm in here. A nice stroll might be in order, if you would excuse me…and Miss Crowe, should she decide to come along." he stood and extended his hand to her.

"Of course, my boy! It'll be nice to let the young ones know each other." Charles replied.

The other adults made murmurs of assent, and Annabelle took Jacob's hand as they exited the dining hall. They set down a small path that extended past the garden and on to the main road. There was an awkward tension, one that always seems to hang in the air during first meetings. Jacob broke the silence first.

"So, you're from England, correct?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes," she said politely. "And you?"

"I was born in London, but I was raised here in Port Royal. The newness has worn off for me. So tell me, what do you think of it here?" he studied her face as she responded.

"It's beautiful," she replied sincerely. "I can't wait to explore it some more."

"There's a lot for a little girl like you to explore." he said with a smirk.

"Little?" she said with feigned indignity. "I daresay seventeen's old enough!"

"Ah, but only barely. I still have nearly four years on you!" he laughed, a hearty full throated sound. For some reason, the sound relaxed Annabelle immensely.

"Yes, but a lot can be learned in a short amount of time." she replied wisely.

"I see…" Jacob mused. "Say…would you like to learn something to add to those seventeen years of experienced?" his green eyes were bright in the darkening twilight.

"I suppose…" she gave a little giggle.

"One of the reasons my father is here, is because a pirate is rumored to be making port here in the next few days. A very famous pirate at that."  
Annabelle's heart jumped. This is what she'd been waiting for since she set off to Port Royal. She could feel her pulse through her entire body as Jacob leaned in to whisper, "_Captain Jack Sparrow_."

-

It seemed that Captain Montel and Annabelle had really hit it off, and had scheduled another meeting in the next few days. Though she had no intention of marrying, she found Jacob endearing and enjoyed spending time with him. He was actually quite funny, and had enough experiences in adventure to entertain her with small stories. In the back of her mind, the thought of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was lodged deep. She found herself thinking of him at the most inopportune times, most of them being during tea with Loraine. She could hardly think straight through the portly woman's prattle, let alone come up with a fitting response.

The next time she and Jacob met, he'd decided to give her a tour of Port Royal. They strolled down the main street near the market, admiring the view, and every so often Jacob would comment on a building or family.

"That's the blacksmith's," he commented on their way away from the square. "it's rumored that his last apprentice took off to join ranks with pirates a few years back. William Turner, I think his name was. According to legend, he's now the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, ferrying souls to the next world." his voice took on an eerie tone, but when she looked at him, he was grinning.

She couldn't help but grin as well. "Do you believe it?"

"No," he replied simply. "that kind of talk is superstitious and silly. But still, it's fun to entertain the idea, don't you think?"

She nodded, thinking that it would be a little more than fun. She was ready to possibly pursue the subject further, if not for a voice shouting behind them.

"Captain Montel! Sir! Your father has called for your presence!" it was a rather small boy, no more than fifteen or sixteen, dressed in a red military outfit.

Jacob nodded to the boy, "Thank you, Henry."

The boy leaned up to whisper something in Jacob's ear before heading off. Annabelle looked at him curiously, wondering what had been said. Seeming to see her curiosity, he leaned in and said softly, "It seems that Captain Sparrow has let slip his location. We're set to capture him now."

Annabelle's eyes widened. Could it really be? A real pirate, here, on the same piece of land she was now standing on? She could hardly breathe from excitement.

"Do you think that…that I may be able to come see?" she asked, trying to keep herself calm.

"Dear God, you must be joking! Of course not, it's must too dangerous for a young woman to be near the likes of pirates. Especially this particular one."

He must have seen the disappointment on her face, for he finished with, "I believe I've grown too fond of you to risk you getting hurt or captured."

Annabelle was taken aback by the sincerity, but it still didn't quell the aching disappointment in her chest. She wanted so badly for an adventure like this to arrive, and it was just going to pass her by! As Jacob walked her back to her aunt's, she set to work on how to catch this opportunity while it lasted. She was going to see this pirate, for the chance may never come again. Finally, her mind had conjured up a plan so clever, she knew that her aunt would never suspect.

"Goodbye, Jacob," she said sweetly. "I had a lovely time."

He smiled gently. "As did I. I look forward to a next time." he leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek. A chaste peck before setting off to find an adventure. An adventure that she was set to take part in.

"Anna, darling!" Loraine cried as her niece walked through the threshold.

"Hello, Aunt Loraine," Annabelle replied with feigned exhaustion. "I think I might retire to my room until dinner. That stroll was very tiring. "

"Oh, well all right dear," her aunt said dismissively. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

And with that Annabelle climbed the staircase and headed straight down the east wing of the hall-to her aunt and uncle's bedroom. She was careful to be quiet as she entered and closed the door behind her. She set to rifling through her uncle's clothing, looking for suitable clothing for easy movement. She settled for a white shirt and a pair of brown breeches, rolled several times to fit her small frame. She then slipped on a pair of boots that were much too big, but would have to do for the occasion. Feeling her hair on her shoulders bothered her for some unexplainable reason, so she guiltily rifled through her aunt's armoire for a ribbon to tie her auburn hair back.

Having found one, she rushed to her room, to the window over looking the docks. She opened it up slowly and thrust her legs through, turning on her belly so she could push herself out. She lowered herself slowly, until she caught a small foothold in the wall. She used it to continue her descent. Soon enough, she was on the ground. Annabelle soon realized she didn't know where to go, and decided to go to the docks. It was a starting place, right?

It turned out to be so. A whole gathering of Naval officers was on the docks, all in a formation that would suggest they were surrounding something. Or someone. As she approached, she ducked behind a stacking of barrels to watch the scene without being detected. She could make out a few voices, only two of them familiar to her.

"Jack Sparrow," a voice said. Charles Montel.

"_Captain_," a second voice drawled in frustration.

"Yes well, anyway _Captain_, you've been convicted of many crimes including-"

"Piracy, theft, blah blah blah…" Captain Sparrow cut him off. "Can we get to the good part where yeh chase an shoot at me? I've always enjoyed that!"

"Cheek will get you nowhere, Captain." it was Jacob this time.

Annabelle extended herself on to her tip-toes to gaze at the scene. As she did, she met a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Her heart leapt as she realized she'd been caught. She shot back down, praying no one had noticed. She heard the Captain speak again, his voice closer than it had been.

"Now gentlemen," he spoke with a very sincere calm. "I would like to say an play all the silly games tha' yeh have in mind, but alas, I cannot…"

She could hear footsteps, coming closer to her hiding spot. She prayed he just walked past.

"But it seems," he continued. "It seems that I'll soon have something you'll want."

And with that, a pair of hands heaved her up from behind. She was twirled around to see the chocolate brown eyes and smirking face of Captain Jack Sparrow.


	4. The Pearl

_**Note:**__ Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up! They're a great confidence booster! This chapter's quite short, so I apologize for that, but I think it gets the job done! I'll try to update as often as possible! :D_

" 'Ello luv," the Captain grinned at Annabelle. "Yeh're gonna help me with me next lil endeavor. How does that sound?"

She just stared blank faced, not really comprehending what was happening. A _pirate_. A pirate was _holding her_. _In his arms_. He was_ talking to her_. She could hardly believe it.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take the silence as a 'yes', then?"

No response.

"Alrigh' " he groaned. "Here we go…"

Soon Annabelle was being dragged around the front of the stack of barrels, where every Naval officer in sight. Jacob immediately reacted.

"Annabelle!" he cried, dashing forward.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Captain Sparrow warned, and she could feel one of his hands move away from her. "I wouldn't be doin' that if I was you…"

When he brought his hand back up, she felt cold steel against her temple. A pistol. There was a sharp intake of breath from her. She'd never thought of the possibility of death before this moment. She'd been so taken with the thought of adventure that she hadn't realized the real danger that it could impose on her.

"Don't worry, luv," she could feel Sparrow's hot breath on her neck. "I'm not gonna hurt yeh. Just usin' the presence of such a pretty woman to me advantage."

She didn't know whether to trust the pirate. I mean after all, weren't they known for being liars? Weren't they known for twisting things around to get what they wanted? At this point, she figured she didn't have a choice.

Charles Montel stepped forward beside his son. His hazel eyes held a steely look as he surveyed the scene. He set a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Release the girl, Sparrow," he said authoritatively. "There's no need for anyone to get hurt."

"Ah, but I'm afraid I can't do that," Captain Sparrow replied, tightening his grip on the young girl in his arms. "for I'm using 'er as leverage, mate. She will be my escape. I'm going to use 'er as a shield until I can get to my ship. If any of you lot attempt to attack, I'll use this pistol here to blow her pretty lil brains right out, savvy? When I feel tha' I'm safe, then I will release the girl."

"Liar!" Jacob hissed. "You can't trust him!" he turned to his father, begging him.

"Do we have an accord?" Captain Sparrow called out, making sure attention was still on him.

Charles sighed before answering. "Yes, we have an accord."

"Father, no!" Jacob cried. "You can't trust him! He'll hurt her!"

"On the contrary, mate," Captain Sparrow addressed Jacob. "I'd rather not be forced to hurt anyone. Especially not this one here. " he brushed a loose curl of hair away from Annabelle's neck.

Jacob's hands tightened into fists. "I swear on my life…" he vowed softly.

Suddenly Annabelle could feel herself being dragged down the dock, Jacob and the rest of the Naval officers watching anxiously. She turned her head slightly to see the edge of the pier coming up ahead. She tried to relax. Soon, he would reach his ship and let her go, and that would be the end of this terribly planned out 'adventure'.

She was wrong.

She knew it was happening, but for some reason was helpless to stop it. Annabelle shrieked as Captain Sparrow plunged into the surprisingly cold Caribbean waters, with her in tow. When she burst through to the surface, coughing and spluttering, his hand was tightened around her waist, and his pistol was nowhere in sight. He turned and looked at her, grinning, the dark kohl around his eyes running down his tan face. She wasn't going to escape this by a long shot.

"Seize him!" she heard Jacob cry from the pier. "Shoot so she can get free!"

"No!" Charles shot down the order. "You might hit the girl."

Their voices became more distant as the Captain dragged her farther away from Port Royal. A sudden thought came to her that she should struggle, try to break free. She grabbed the arm gripping her waist and tried twisting it away from her, simultaneously wiggling around.

"That's not gonna work, luv," the Captain said. " You've not the strength nor the technique to escape. Jus' relax. We'll be there soon."  
She reluctantly obeyed. There was nothing left to do except wait until they got to the ship, then maybe she could find a way to get back. She stared at the ever shrinking pier, wondering if it would be the last time she'd ever see Port Royal, Jacob, or dear Aunt Loraine. She imagined the reaction her aunt would have to the news of her dearest niece being captured by a pirate. She'd probably faint on the spot, crying out in dismay. For some reason, the thought made Annabelle smile.

Captain Sparrow spoke to her again after a fifteen minute interval of silence.

"Here we are, darlin'," he panted. "I'm gonna turn yeh, so yeh can get hold of the ladder."

He maneuvered her around by the waist, and she found herself facing the dark brown wood of a ship. A ladder was lowered from above and Captain Sparrow forced her hands on to it.

"Up yeh go." he said anxiously.

She climbed the ladder reluctantly, and with every rung her legs seemed to get heavier. She finally reached the top and rolled over the railing, panting and scared. When she looked up, she saw the curious faces of a pirate crew staring at a her. It unnerved her terribly. A portly man with a short gray ponytail and matching muttonchops approached her.

"And what be yeh're name, lass?" he asked her with a surprising benevolence.

"A-Annabelle. Annabelle Crowe." she stuttered, confused at the gentle demeanor of the man. There was a thud behind her and she turned suddenly, startled.

"Well that was _fun_!" it was Captain Sparrow, standing sopping wet, a sly grin on his face. "I picked up a lil surprise along the way as well!" he gestured to Annabelle.

Annabelle just stared at them both, shock really setting in for the first time. She didn't know what to do. But apparently the Captain did. He grabbed one of her hands and yanked her up, and wrapped a soaking arm around her shoulders. He winked at her as he said;

"Welcome, luv, to the_ Black Pearl_."


	5. Peeping Toms

"….I-I…what?" Annabelle stuttered, the realization of what was happening now hitting her straight in the face.

"You, m'dear, are on the deck of an infamous pirate ship!" Captain Sparrow said, extending his arm in front of him as he were showing her the wonders of the world.

"Cap'n," the man with the muttonchops asked. "May I ask what yeh're doin' with a soakin' wet woman on the _Pearl_?" he sounded extremely worried.

"This isn't just any girl, Mister Gibbs, this is the girl that's gonna get us to our desired destination." Sparrow looked at Mister Gibbs knowingly, his eyes twinkling.

"I beg your pardon?" Annabelle asked, confused and shivering.

The two men turned to her, and looked surprised to see her there. They seemed to have forgotten that they'd just mentioned her a few seconds before.

The way they were staring at her made her realize her condition. She looked down at the men's clothes she had stolen; her pants were now a dark brown and weighed down on her frame, and her chest was completely visible through her white shirt. The exposure made her uncomfortable, and she promptly crossed her arms over her chest. Both men seemed to compose themselves and addressed her directly.

"Well Miss…?" Gibbs faltered as he realized he didn't remember her name.

"Crowe." Annabelle quickly introduced herself again.

"Well, Miss Crowe, we, the crew of the Pearl are on a mission. A mission to find a-"

"A treasure so great and wondrous I'll be the envy of all the seven seas!" Captain Sparrow cut him off, and hit a heroic stance, smiling broadly. Gibbs shot him a sharp look.

"Ahem, _we'll_ be the envy of all the seven seas." Sparrow corrected himself.

"And what do I have to do with such a treasure?" Annabelle asked.

"All in due time, darlin', all in due time," the Captain replied vaguely. "Now, what say we get yeh some warm clothes, eh?"

Annabelle thought that was the best thing she'd heard all day. She followed Captain Sparrow down the deck and he led her to a cabin. He turned to her before opening the door, the same sly grin that he had as he dragged her through the Caribbean waters on his face.

"I must warn yeh luv, my policy is a dress or nothin'. And I only happen to have no dress in my cabin…"

Annabelle's arms tightened around her chest. His innuendo made her stomach churn. She wasn't sure how to respond. The Captain, somehow seeing her dilemma, laughed.

"Oh, come on! I was only makin' a joke, luv. Just a joke."

He opened the door and Annabelle reluctantly followed him. The cabins many windows let in so much sunlight, they could've been outside. It had a plush carpet with a dark brown desk in the middle of the room. The Captain's bed lay on the side of the room, up against the wall, light gold curtains draping it. She hadn't expected it to be so nice. She'd had an image in her head of a dirty, barren room. Needless to say, she was somewhat impressed.

She watched as Sparrow strode around the room, closing the curtains over the windows. He then pulled out a dry pair of clothes, much like the ones she was already wearing. She eyed him with curiosity. He turned and noticed her expression and replied simply, "Wouldn't want any Peeping Toms, now would yeh?"

She nodded, dumbfounded at the Captain's considerate manner. Her slight confusion was short lived, as he added, "As for Peeping _Jacks_, well…"

He saw her expression tighten in distaste and he sighed as he turned to leave. She heard him mutter as he left.

"Wonderful sense of humor on this one."

She rolled her eyes in disgust and proceeded to change into dry clothes. Her matted auburn curls got caught on her shirt as she pulled it off, and she cried out. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled and matted and smelled strongly of salt water. The ribbon she'd used to tie her hair back was now dangling, caught in a web of hair. She gingerly pulled it out, and did her best to finger comb her hair into a more uniform look. Finally, she gave up, and decided to braid it. She couldn't bring herself to throw away her aunt's ribbon, so she tied the piece of navy silk at the end of the braid.  
There was a knock at the door. Annabelle jumped, startled. She called out tentatively, "Yes?"

It was Mister Gibbs. "Excuse me Miss Crowe, but are yeh decent? I need to grab a map for the Cap'n."

She smoothed her clothes out as she replied, "Erm, yes! Come in!"

The door creaked open and Gibbs walked as swiftly as his portly frame would carry him through the room to the Captain's dark brown desk. He rifled through a few drawers before pulling out a worn map out of a bottom one and rushing back out, giving her a tight smile. She followed him out to the deck and saw the crew gathered around the wheel of the ship. She slowly crept up to the group, making sure not to call attention to herself.  
She settled behind a tall greasy haired young man, who was craning his neck to see. She accidentally bumped him as she adjusted her position to see. As he turned to look at her, she was horrified to see he had a wooden eye! She recoiled slightly as he spoke.

"Ello Miss!" he exclaimed, giving her a rotten toothed smile. "I don' reckon I've seen you 'ere before! Name's Ragetti." he stuck out a dirty hand in her direction.

She took it quickly and released it justly. "Crowe, Annabelle Crowe."

"Pleasure, Miss Annabelle. It'll be nice to 'ave some new company on this 'ticular trip."

"Yes well…" Annabelle trailed off as her eyes traveled to Captain Sparrow. He looked encompassed in thought. Something in his expression made her wonder what was in his head. At that moment he looked up, and their eyes met. He looked at her curiously, like he was wondering the same thing she was. He hastily put the map away.

"Well boys," he called out. "Before we set off, I think it's best for us to make port at Tortuga. Jus' to pick up some rum, maybe a bit o' company before we leave."

The men around Annabelle gave cheers, and set back to doing their work. She was jostled about as they moved, and she had to weave her own path to reach the Captain. He looked up brightly as she approached.

"Excuse me, Captain-"

"Jack." he cut her off.

"I-erm-pardon?" she stuttered.

"Jack, luv. Call me Jack. Yeh're not a member of me crew, so there ain't a reason to call me tha'."

"Oh. Yes, well, _Jack_…where exactly is this 'Tortuga' we're headed towards?" she asked.

"It's a wonderful port!" he exclaimed. "For pirates, that is. Full of music, laughter, women, and most importantly: _rum_."

"When do you suppose we'll reach this port?" she asked, a worried feeling creeping over her.

"Tomorrow night, by mine an' Gibbs' calculations." he eyed her expression. "Don' worry luv. Yeh'll enjoy yerself. I promise."  
He gave her a wink and walked away to give an old man he called 'Cotton' orders on cleaning the deck properly.

Annabelle leaned on the railing and sighed. How would she get out of this?


	6. Rum and New Acquaintances

A warm breeze brushed Annabelle's auburn curls away from her neck. The evening was humid and stifling, and she sighed in appreciation of the moving air.

"Aye, it's nice isn't it?" a voice came from behind her.

She turned to see Captain Sparrow had appeared out of nowhere. It startled her.

"What's nice?" she asked, still recovering from the slight shock of having a man suddenly materialize behind her.

"The breeze. The sunset. The _freedom_." he smirked as he stepped up to the railing beside her.

"Not as nice as I thought it would be," she mumbled. "This is all wrong…"

Sparrow had heard her. "How do yeh know it's wrong, luv? You can't plan out your life. Yeh 'ave to live in the moment, or yeh won't live at all."

"Yes, well I hadn't_ planned out_ being captured by a pirated captain. I didn't _plan_ to be ripped away from my life-my family." she was becoming irritated now. Who was this-_this miscreant_ to give her life advice? He spent his days doing some of the most immoral things imaginable! I mean, he was a pirate, wasn't he?

"Ah, but the moments yeh don't plan out are the most fun, darlin'!" he looked at her, his brown eyes smoldering.

For a moment she was hypnotized, the multi hued light from the sunset was making Captain Sparrow's eyes sparkle like some kind of tinted diamonds. She was snapped from her reverie as he spoke again.

"I woulda been true to my word about lettin' yeh go, but as soon as that Navy Captain called out your name, I knew yeh were the one who could help me."

"How-why-I don't-"

"I saw the look in his eyes when he called to yeh. He cared about yeh a whole deal for some supposed random whelp I found on the docks. I also saw the look on your face when he said it. Like yeh didn't really want him to rescue yeh."

"Your insight is terrible then," Annabelle blushed as she realized that Sparrow might be right about her unconscious desire for adventure. "for I wanted nothing more than to be rescued from such an infamous, dangerous, _smelly_ pirate."

Captain Sparrow lifted his arm and sniffed himself, promptly grimacing as he did so. "Tha' was a low blow, luv."

She turned away from him, looking out towards the darkening waters. She was unnerved to notice that Sparrow had moved closer to her, so that their arms were now brushing.

"So, if yeh don' mind me askin'," he said in a soft voice. "What exactly were yeh doin' in men's clothes, eavesdroppin' on a conversation yeh ought not 'ave heard?"

She blushed a deep red in the darkening twilight. She wasn't sure how to respond. When she couldn't find a way around the question, she took a deep breath and muttered, "I, erm, I wanted to see a pirate….in person."  
Sparrow grinned broadly. "Ah, so yeh _did_ want an adventure then, eh? I guess I gave yeh a lil more than yeh bargained for."

She refused to look at him. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"I rarely ever know myself either, Annabeth." he replied.

"Annabelle," she corrected. "My name is Annabelle."

"Oh, well I apologize," he looked at her thoughtfully. "I think I'll call yeh Anna. Easier to remember."

She didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. Suddenly Sparrow thrust out his right hand, making her jump.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he seemed to be introducing himself. "But _you_ can call me Jack."

She took his hand warily and shook it. "It's a pleasure."

She glimpsed a flash of gold as he smiled at her.

Mister Gibbs called from the wheel. "Tortuga ahead!"

"Ah, lovely," Jack said, more to himself than Annabelle. "I could use some rum about now."

Annabelle resisted the urge to vomit as she breathed in the rancid Tortuga air. It reeked of unwashed human flesh, bile, and liquor. The pig pens scattered behind various buildings didn't help. She walked at the back of her group, trying to be as small and invisible as possible. Yet there were still dirt covered, drunken men calling to her from the dark alleyways.

One of the men drifted out to the street next to her, eyeing her with a predatory stare as she walked.

"C'mon sweetheart," he jeered. "Give us a good time! It'll be worth it."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her from the group of men she'd been with. She fought and tried to twist away. But even in his drunken state, the man's grip was strong.

"_Help_!" she shrieked. "_Please! Help!_"

She watched helplessly as the group drifted farther away from her, Jack leading them. Tears welled in her eyes as the man dragged her into the dark alleyway. _What was he going to do to her?_

The man pressed her up against the brick wall of a tavern. His hot, rum soaked breath attacked her face, and her head began to swim. He leaned in close, and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Don' worry," he whispered. "Jus' relax, it'll be enjoyable if yeh're not all tense like 'at."

She closed her eyes tightly as the man placed his lips on her neck, sucking and biting. Her stomach churned and twisted. Fright seemed to have frozen her muscles. Her mind began to blank. She was at the mercy of a drunken maniac.

A sudden thought came to her. On impulse, Annabelle shot her knee out, and it caught in the man's groin. He cried out in pain and let go of her wrists in the process. She took the quick opportunity to slip out of the alleyway, and back into the streets.

She kept running, on and on, until she was out of breath. Her hands were shaking, as well as her insides. She tried to control her ragged breathing. She failed miserably. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind.

"There she is!" it was a male voice.

She turned quickly, ready to run should it be the man that had attacked her. Her heart flooded with relief at the sight of Ragetti, (as gruesome as his eye looked) and Pintel, a short, balding man with scraggly hair.

"We been lookin' all over for yeh!" Ragetti cried, rubbing his wooden eye.

"Aye, Cap'n sent us lookin' for yeh, 'e did," Pintel confirmed. "He was worried 'bout yeh."

"Worried?" Annabelle asked confusedly. "Why would he be worried about me?"

"He needs yeh," Ragetti said matter of factly. "An' we reckon he's taken a likin' to yeh, Miss Annabelle." he grinned sheepishly, rubbing his wooden eye yet again.

Pintel struck Ragetti hard over the head. "Shut it! Don' stick your nose where it don' belong!"

"Yes, well that's all well and good, but I haven't taken a liking to this horrid place. When are we set to leave?" Annabelle asked anxiously.

" 'Morrow mornin' Miss," Ragetti said, grabbing her hand. He proceeded to drag her down the street with Pintel in tow. _Tomorrow? She'd have to sleep_ _here?_ Annabelle felt like crying.

Ragetti pushed through the doors of a tavern named The Faithful Bride, and led her through the chaos to a back corner table. As they walked, she witnessed at least three brawls going on simultaneously, and also regretfully caught a glimpse of an old toothless man engaging in a very lewd act with a busty red headed barmaid. She averted her eyes as quickly as she could.

"Ah, Anna!" Jack cried as they approached the table. "I was wonderin' where yeh were! I'd like to introduce yeh to Esmeralda and Jade." he gestured to the women flanking either side of him.

One was a dark, Spanish type, her long dark hair flowing gracefully down her back. Her hazel eyes were almost cat like, set against high feminine cheekbones. The other was a blonde, her pale, almost flawless skin smeared with rouge. Her brown eyes were bright and alert, focused only on Jack. He didn't seem to be paying her the same courtesy. Annabelle noticed that both of their chests were quite prominent in their dresses.  
Both pairs of eyes focused on Annabelle. Looks of envy and distaste flooded their features. They glared daggers at her, and she uncomfortably stared away from their gazes.

"And who would _this_ be, Jack?" the darker woman asked in a heavily Spanish laden accent.

"This is Anna, an acquaintance of mine. Anna, this is Esmeralda. We're old friends," he grinned cheekily, and then upon seeing the woman's distaste for Annabelle, added, "Anna's just a new crew member, m'dear. Don't think I've replaced yeh."

Esmeralda's features relaxed slightly. "Let's hope not." she turned Jack's face towards hers and kissed him deeply, much to the annoyance of Jade.

Annabelle averted her eyes, uncomfortable with the couple's affection.

Jack promptly stood up, the two women in tow and said to his crew, "I'll be back in a while, mates. Don' wait up though."  
And with that, he headed to the upstairs of the tavern to a vacant room, the women trailing him giggling raucously.


	7. Healing Bruises

_**Note: **__Hey y'all! Hope you've been enjoying the story so far! This chapter is a really short one; a teaser if you will. School is making it hard to post, but I'll do my best! (The next few chapters will contain facts and literature and even a few pieces of music that I just made up. It's called fanFICTION for a reason! ;) )_

She was hanging her feet over the railing when he stumbled back on to the _Pearl_. She hadn't been able to sleep for some time, so she contented herself to watching the waves till the wee hours of the morning. Her body cried for sleep, but she could not, for her mind filled her slumber with nightmares each time she tried. She relived the scene over and over in her mind; the man's hands pinning her against the wall, his lips sucking the skin on her neck, making it feel raw and vulnerable.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore, and had taken a clean part of her shirt and rubbed it over the spot where the man had marked. She scrubbed until the pain was unbearable. She couldn't manage to feel clean. She was on the verge of tears when Jack approached.

"It's a bit late for a lass like yerself ta be up," he swaggered towards her, his mildly drunken state obvious. "S'not safe."

"I just-I couldn't sleep," Annabelle sighed. "I thought some air would help."

"Yeh might wanna refrain from breathin' this air here," he said, making a flamboyant gesture with his arms toward the island. " 'Tis the rancid air of miscreants and sinners."

"You really know just what to say to make me feel better," sarcasm dripped through Annabelle's voice. "I'm just going to try to get some sleep before dawn."

She tried to walk away, but Jack caught her wrist and turned her around mid stride.

"S'matter, luv?" he asked, surprising Annabelle with the sincerity of his voice. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"No, no of course not," she said quickly. "I'm just tired."

"Wha's that on your neck?" he asked, pulling her closer to examine the mark the man had made, which had been made worse with her scrubbing.

"Nothing." she said, trying to cover up the mark with her free hand.

"That looks like….looks like a hickey!" Jack's eyes widened in surprise. He pulled her hand away from her neck and proceeded to touch it gingerly.

Annabelle jerked away from him, the feeling of his fingers setting her on edge. Jack eyed her with what seemed to be genuine concerned.

"Did somethin' happen, Anna?" he edged closer to her. "Is tha' why yeh weren't with the group tonight?"

Annabelle just shook her head, she couldn't bear to voice what had happened. It could have been much worse, she knew, but the feeling of helplessness was enough to damage her inside. Jack strode towards her, taking her pale hands in his calloused tan ones.

"Look a' me luv," he said gently. "Anna, look a' me."

She grudgingly looked up, and tried her hardest to hold back tears. Jack's deep brown eyes locked with her blue ones.

"I may be a pirate, but I assure yeh, jus' this once, yeh can trust me. Did someone hurt yeh?"

A tear rolled down Annabelle's cheek as she nodded slowly.

"Did they-" Jack faltered for a moment. "Did they steal your-erm-?"

Annabelle shook her head quickly, knowing what he was asking her. She looked down at the deck between their feet, feeling awkward and ashamed.

Jack took her chin between his thumb and ringed first finger, gently pushing her face up so that their eyes met again.

"Tis just a bruise, luv," he said softly. "It wasn' your fault. An' guess what?" a smile edged on the corner of his lips. "_Bruises heal._" he leaned down and brushed his lips gently across the mark before turning and heading toward his cabin.

Tears rolled freely down Annabelle's cheeks as she heard the latch close on the cabin door.


	8. Unrequited Love and Decency

The next morning, Annabelle woke up in her tiny cabin sore and tired, her face red and slightly swollen from all her crying. She sat up in her bed slowly, rubbing her eyes and stretching, wishing desperately to go home. What she wouldn't give to be back at Port Royal, back to the place she hadn't quite yet gotten to call home.

As she stepped out of bed, she thought about last night's events. The attack flashed briefly through her mind, and she flinched at the memory. Then she thought of Jack. _Bruises heal_, he had said, and then he'd gently kissed the spot where the man had marked her. She tried to pin down the feelings she'd felt when it had happened. Relief mostly, for she'd been bottling up her fear and shame since the attack, but there was something else. Something that made her skin tingle and her stomach tighten in a way that didn't make her feel sick. It frightened her slightly.  
She climbed the stairs to the deck, squinting at the sunlight that had seemed to come from nowhere. She took a deep breath. After a night in Tortuga, the air smelled amazingly fresh and clean.

" 'Ello, Miss Annabelle!" Ragetti cried out upon seeing her. "Lovely mornin', eh?"

Something in Ragetti's voice made her smile. "Yes, it is," she replied. "It's nice to be out at sea again."

Ragetti rubbed his wooden eye. "Aye, it's nice to find a woman who 'preciates the sea like we do."

She smiled sweetly at him before walking off to find Mister Gibbs. There were certain questions about this said 'adventure' that she needed answered.

She found Mister Gibbs sitting cross-legged, repairing part of a sail, and swearing loudly every time he pricked himself with the needle.

"Excuse me, Mister Gibbs?" she asked, trying to be polite as possible.

"Aye, what is it Miss Crowe-_Goddamnit!_-what do yeh be needin' from me?"  
"I've just been wondering, when will the _right time_ will be to tell me exactly why I'm needed aboard this ship?"

Mister Gibbs hastily finished up his needlework, swearing yet again as the needle sliced through the skin of his thumb, and looked up as he addressed Annabelle.

"Well, Miss Crowe, yeh happen to be a key part of part of our lil quest here," Gibbs sighed.

"Yes, I know that but_ why_-?"

"Will yeh let me finish!" Gibbs snapped.

Annabelle fell silent and nodded, waiting anxiously.

"Jack happened to come across a myth tha' intrigued him quite a bit, I must say. The said treasure Jack has mentioned to yeh can only be reached by one who has been loved, but who hasn't loved back. Jack himself meets the criteria almost, but he unfortunately, has loved back. _Once._ But once was enough ta rule him out."

Annabelle was surprised to hear this. As lucky with women as he was, she'd never really thought of Jack as capable of really feeling love.

"He was passin' through Port Royal for a bit o' fun, before settin' off on his quest for a candidate that fit the requirements," Gibbs continued. "It was there tha' he found _you_."

"Me?" Annabelle was confused. "How could I be the one he was looking for?"

"Truth be told, 'e didn' know yeh were the one the momen' he set eyes on yeh," Gibbs said. "But when he heard the General's son call out yer name, he realized tha' you fit the criteria."

"But that would mean that…that Jacob loves me!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Aye, it would." Mister Gibbs squinted up at her.

"But that's impossible! I've barely known him a few days! We don't know each other, how could you _love_ someone you barely _know_?" she brought a hand to her forehead, which was now sweating, feeling flustered.

"Love ain't a rule abidin' thing, Miss Crowe," Gibbs said knowingly. "It comes an goes as it pleases, leavin' its mark on anyone an evryone."

Annabelle decided not to dwell on the man's wise words, for fear that they might be true. Instead she asked, "What if I _did_ love Jacob?"

Gibbs laughed. "Ah, lass, even an old man like meself can see through a lie as thin as tha'! Lord knows yeh don't love the boy, least not in the way he loves yeh. Yeh've not mentioned him in the entirety of the time yeh've been on this ship!"

Annabelle realized he was right. If Jacob loved her, which most certainly seemed true, then she knew deep in her heart that she could not profess the same feelings toward him. She barely knew him! How could she-?

She thought of all the times Jacob had held her hand, and the time he'd kissed her cheek. She thought of the fact that she'd felt nothing when it'd happened. No tingles, no semblance of any physical affection for the young man, as sweet and endearing as she found him.  
She did, apparently feel something for Jack, though she refused to really admit this to herself. He made her feel like no one had ever done before. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head and set off to find Jack, Leaving Mister Gibbs wondering why the young girl had stood in complete silence for a whole minute.

Annabelle burst through the Captain's quarters, not really caring what she was interrupting. Upon seeing Jack, she wished she'd knocked first. He quickly turned in her direction, wearing nothing above the waist. Annabelle blushed a dark pink and averted her eyes.

"Ahem, I take it there's somethin' yeh need?" Jack smirked at her shy demeanor.

"Yes…I just, I-could you put some clothes on!?" she asked, desperately wanting to not feel what she was feeling. She kept glancing in his direction, and she somehow enjoyed what she could see. His lean muscular frame was tan, with a multitude of tattoos and a long scar running down the left side of his chest. He was magnificent, in a way that one would consider the ruins of an ancient civilization magnificent. Destroyed, but somehow retaining a sense of majesty and beauty.

"I don' believe that I'm inclined to do that," Jack replied. "For yeh see, this is _my_ ship, and I have the right to walk around wearing whatever clothes I may fancy." he winked at her, making her blush more profusely.

Annabelle took a deep breath and pushed herself to continue with her inquiry. "Mister Gibbs told me about why I'm here. I want you-no, I _demand_ you to tell me what I'm going to be doing when it comes to this treasure of yours."

"Well m'dear, you are going to retrieve the treasure for us," Jack addressed her without protest. "As Mister Gibbs undoubtedly pointed out, it can only be reached by one who has never been the victim of unrequited love, rather the cause of it. It goes back to the myth of Aphrodite and Poseidon."

"I don't believe I've heard of that." Annabelle replied, questioning his story.

"Well, back in ancient times, the goddess Aphrodite controlled all matters of love and lust. By chance, Poseidon was caught in her grasp. He loved her with all of his immortal heart. Aphrodite, loving to tease, let him continue giving her lavish affections. Tha' includes the treasure we're after. Soon, Aphrodite grew tired of the love struck god, and released him from her control. His heart was shattered, and in anger he relinquished all the gifts that he'd given her. He hid them in an underground sea cove, and welcomed anyone to attempt to get them. But the only way to find the cove, is to have been loved, but not loved back. Someone who has never felt the pain of love that hasn't been returned."

Annabelle let all of the story sink in, still wondering what she'd have to do to help Jack get to this treasure. Before she could figure it out though, a pair of hands were on her shoulders, shunting her out the door.

"Now if yeh'll excuse me, Anna," Jack drawled, "I need some time to make myself a bit more decent."


	9. Inhibitions

One night, after three days out on the open sea, Annabelle found Jack sitting at his desk, poring over the map that would be used to lead them to Poseidon's treasure. He looked up groggily as she entered.

"Ah, couldn't sleep again, I see?" he smirked exhaustedly at her.

"Actually, the men are having a late supper, and I was told to ask if you'd be joining us?"

"No," Jack replied, rubbing his eyelids. "I need to stay up here and work out the path we're goin' to take on the map. But, erm, I'd like yeh to stay with me, if yeh don't mind?"

Annabelle toyed with the frayed ends of her auburn hair, which was in a braid. "Well, er, all right, I guess. I think I might go back and bring some food up with me, is that okay?"

Jack nodded dismissively, and added as she turned around, "Bring up any oranges, lemons, or limes tha' yeh can find, savvy?"  
Annabelle took herself below deck, grabbing a plate for herself and filling it with potatoes and what some dried beef. She found a small basket of limes and oranges in the corner of the kitchen, and decided to just take the whole thing up with her. She jostled the knob of the Captain's door and let herself in, setting the basket of citrus fruits on the desk, and sitting on the chair across from Jack.  
She watched as he silently pulled a lime from the basket and, flipping out a small knife from his pocket, sliced it into quarters. He brought a slice up to his lips and devoured the fruit inside slowly, until all that was left was the peel.

"Ahh," he sighed, leaning back in his chair. "That's much better!"

Annabelle concentrated on her food, using the dried beef as a spoon of a sort, shoveling the potatoes into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed carefully before asking, "Why is it that you wanted me here?"

"No reason in particular, was just cravin' company, tha's all."

Annabelle kept her eyes down. She didn't like the way she felt when he said that. She didn't want to feel the giddiness in her belly, or the tingles on the surface of her skin. She didn't want to want him. She couldn't believe that over the course of a few days, this man had enthralled her to the point where she felt like losing all physical control when he was around. Of course, it couldn't be called love, per say, but yearning seemed to be fitting. Yes, an extreme yearning. Jack leaned closer to her when he spoke again.

"Tell me, luv, have yeh ever tasted rum before?"

Annabelle shook her head, keeping her eyes ever vigilantly on her food.

"Would yeh be keen to try some? I found it to be a worthwhile experience myself."

She shrugged noncommittally.

"I'll take the silence as a 'yes', then?" Jack asked, bringing out a bottle from under the desk and uncorking it. Before handing the bottle to her, he brought out his knife again, this time cutting an orange into slices and laying it before her.

Annabelle brought the bottle warily to her lips, taking a adequate gulp of the spirit.

Dishwater.

That's what came to mind when the vile liquid had slid down her throat. It burned, causing her to choke and cough rather violently. Its disgusting taste was layered on the inside of her mouth. Jack quickly picked up an orange slice and handed it to her.

"Eat it," he said, visibly holding back laughter. "it'll help, I promise."

Annabelle quickly bit into the fruit, and the sweet-tart juice squirted on to her tongue. It was tangy and wonderful, and seemed to wash out most of the rum's taste from her mouth. She finished the slice ravenously, a dribble of the juice running down her chin. She quickly wiped it with her sleeve, embarrassed of her manners just then.

Jack chuckled. "Would yeh call that a worthwhile first experience? It seemed so from where I was sittin'."

"In a sense," Annabelle said, reaching for another slice of the orange.

Jack's hand landed on top of hers, stopping her and making her heart jump to her throat.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, looking at her under his dark brows. "That there orange is for rum tasting only, missy."

Annabelle was disappointed, wanting to taste the fruit again desperately. "Are you telling me that the only way I'll get to have another slice is if I drink that absolutely repugnant substance again?"

Jack nodded slyly. "Tis exactly wha' I'm tellin' yeh. Think of it as risk an' reward. We'll see how much inhibition yeh'll risk on the rum, in search of the reward; which in this case, is the orange."

Annabelle glared at him. "There's no way in all of the seven seas that I would ever put that vile drink down my throat again."

"Suit yourself," Jack leaned back in his chair, and slipped a piece of orange between his lips, moaning in feigned pleasure.

Annabelle waited. And waited. And waited…..

"Oh, all right!" Annabelle said, reaching for the bottle once more. She was going to get that orange, despite Jack.

The drink was just as vile as before, which was no surprise, but a warm feeling accompanied it this time. It settled in the middle of her chest, and spread with every drink she took. The orange and the warmth made her feel marvelous. Jack would also take a few swigs now and then, finishing them off with a lime. By the time Annabelle had finished the first orange and had moved to the second, her head was swimming in a sea of warmth and fuzz. She was drunk, she admitted it to herself.

Jack pulled the bottle from her, setting it just out of her reach. "I think that's enough for yeh for one night." he smirked at her intoxication.

She hiccupped, covering her pink lips with a slim, pale hand. "I guess it is." Her cheeks were flushed pink from the drink. In the low light of the oil lantern, she looked like a flower, beautiful and innocent.

Jack stood up and walked around the desk, pulling her up to her feet. They stood only inches apart, they could feel the other's breath on their faces.

"Tell me luv, how many firsts have yeh yet to experience?"

She stared at Jack, awe struck. She memorized his face. His straight, sloping nose and high cheekbones, the kohl that surrounded his shining chocolate brown eyes. And his lips. His full, beautiful lips, which were only inches from hers.

"Quite a few, I suppose," she slurred. "I'm only seventeen."

"Well, tonight, because yeh deserve it, an' because yeh're so pretty, I'm gonna give yeh another first experience."

Annabelle was about to ask just what he was going to do, but he placed his finger tips on her lips, shushing her. When he brought them away, he used his own lips to replace them.

Fire rushed through Annabelle's body, and her pulse quickened immensely. The tingles rushed through her again, settling in her chest and between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him to her. His soft lips moving against hers were like nothing she'd ever felt before. She felt liberated, and yet trapped at the same time. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing their bodies even closer together. His free hand cupped her face, turning it upward. He placed his lips gently on her neck.

Annabelle froze.

The Tortugan man who'd attacked her had kissed her in that very spot. His face flashed through her mind as Jack pushed her against the desk. She pushed his chest, sending him away from her.

"What's wrong, luv?" he asked, disoriented.

"I-I can't. I just can't do-" she failed to finish her sentence as she sped out of the door of the cabin. She rushed into her own quarters and flung herself on to her bed, shaking uncontrollably.

She found it painfully funny how she went from bliss to fear on the flip of a coin. She slipped her covers over her head and fell into a restless sleep.


	10. Assistance

The next few days were awkward between Jack and Annabelle. Annabelle tended to avoid Jack whenever he came around, and he was quite aware of it. At one point Gibbs pulled her aside and asked her privately if there was anything going on between the two of them. She shook her head, wanting the old man to just leave her alone. She didn't want to think about anything. She was just getting used to life on the ship, even beginning to enjoy it, and now she was back to not really knowing where she was.

Secretly, Annabelle was thinking of a way to escape the ship, escape the feelings that tore at her every time she glanced in Jack's direction. In the same instance, she didn't think she could bear leaving. The open air and freedom turned out to be all she'd ever wanted and more. As frightened and confused as she felt. She loved the sea, and everything sailing foretold.

After a week of such conflicting emotions, the Pearl finally made port. The city was warm and beautiful, and amazingly clean. She glimpsed merchants selling different wares, she witnessed a mother scolding her young son in a tongue foreign to her. The people were bronze and exotic, and the air smelled sweet, mixed with salt water. Annabelle was amazed.

"All righ' men!" Jack called to the crew. "We find Stefanos, an' then we get to enjoy ourselves before we get what we came for!" he turned to

Annabelle and Gibbs. "I want you two to stay with me, savvy?"

The two nodded and set off behind Jack at a brisk pace.

"Where are we?" Annabelle whispered to Mister Gibbs.

"Glifada, Greece," Gibbs replied. "One o' the most beautiful ports in all the world."

Annabelle looked in wonder at the new world around her. She passed a group of beautiful bronze women, giggling as Jack passed by. Jack gave a wink and a tip of his hat in their direction, which caused even more girlish giggling. Annabelle looked away, admiring the stunning view. The clear skies and the tall palms reminded her of Port Royal, but the dirt roads and clay buildings gave the place an air of simplicity. She enjoyed it immensely.  
She followed Jack and Gibbs down an small alleyway, through all the clay homes stacked one on the other. They ended up at what looked like yet another cluster of the same buildings. Upon reaching it she realized that it made up an entirely new building. One enormous building comprised of numerous small ones. Jack led them to the front entrance, which was blocked by a steel gate, guards on either side.

One of the guards, an olive skinned man with shoulders almost as wide as Annabelle's body asked Jack a question in the foreign tongue that she'd heard the mother speak in earlier. Jack smiled tightly at the man and replied, "Captain Jack Sparrow, an old friend of Stefanos'. We come on grounds tha' were given to us before our arrival."

The man grunted and led them through the gate, and up a set of stairs to the front entrance of the marble mansion. Though the outside was quite plain outside of its great size, the inside was immaculately clean and luxurious. Paintings and artifacts sat artfully at nearly every corner of the place. Jack carefully reached his hand out to touch one of them. It looked like a golden metal flower, open and beautiful. The center contained a glittering blue stone, mesmerizing and open to anyone. As Jack's fingers grazed the edge of one of the sturdy petals, the entire thing closed up suddenly, causing everyone-especially Jack-to jump.

The flower now looked like an egg, but beautiful all the same. Jack sidled away, pouting. Laughter emanated from farther ahead of them. Everyone looked to see a tall, golden-bronze man standing in an archway just a few yards from there, His dark hair was tied at the nape of his neck, and it brushed over his broad shoulders. As they approached, Annabelle noticed that the man had surprisingly light eyes. The blues and greens swirled fluorescently, accenting his dark skin. His impish grin was replaced with unhidden lust as he met Annabelle's gaze.

"Jack," his voice was dark, smooth. "How nice of you to pay a visit! What brings you and your-" he paused a moment, looking over Annabelle greedily. "_friends_-here?"

"I believe yeh know why we happen ta be here, Stefanos." Jack moved swiftly in front of her, blocking the man's line of sight. It struck Annabelle that Jack might be a bit jealous. There really was no reason for him to even care about whether the Greek man took an interest to her or not.  
Stefanos grinned slyly, and seemed to have a retaliation tactic to Jack's behavior. He clapped his hands, the sound reverberating through the marble. Soon, steps were heard echoing about. They grew closer, until the figure of woman could be seen in the western doorway. A pang of jealousy ran through Annabelle as soon as she set eyes on the woman. She was statuesque, her thin white gown spanning the hills of her hips and breasts. Her long dark hair flowed over her shoulders, glowing in the light. Her golden brown eyes smoldered, and Annabelle wondered how many men she'd seduced with them.

Jack was looking to be another one. He stared, his mouth slightly agape, as the woman descended the stairs. Stefanos seemed to enjoy Jack's mesmerization. His arms entwined around the woman's waist as she approached.

"Ah, Jack, I believe you've not met Ambrosia, have you? Ambrosia, this is Jack Sparrow, an old friend of mine from my youth."

"Captain," Jack corrected. "It's a pleasure, Miss." It certainly looked like it to Annabelle, whose venomous jealousy was rising again.

"The pleasure is all mine, Captain." Ambrosia purred, her accent drawing him in.

Stefanos invited all parties to sit at a long table just beyond the doorway. He and Jack sat at opposite ends, and Annabelle and Gibbs sat accordingly.

Ambrosia chose not to sit, and was comfortable rather to stand at Stefanos' shoulder.

"Yeh know wha' we're here for," Jack said simply. "I require a ship. Or rather, a fleet. For protection."

"What exactly do you need protection from, Jack?" Stefanos' eyebrows questioningly.

"This young miss at my side was betrothed to the son of General Charles Montel. Mister Gibbs an' I believe they are searching for her. Should they get a lead to our whereabouts, I'll need the necessary defense."

Annabelle's heart jumped. She hadn't thought about the Montels since her capture. What would happen if they found her? Anxiousness gripped her heart as she contemplated the possible consequences. The Greek man looked at Jack contemplatively. His fingers stroked his chin slowly. Anticipation built through the room the longer the silence stretched. Finally, he spoke.

"I will give you the ships you desire, if-and only if-I am able to attain part of the treasure you seek to gain."

Jack nodded curtly. "'Tis settled, mate."

The two men strode around the table to shake hands. Afterwards, Stefanos addressed Annabelle directly for the first time since they'd arrived.

"The ceremony will commence shortly. Ambrosia will assist you."

"W-What?" Annabelle asked, startled. No one had said anything about a ceremony.

Stefanos' laughed. "Do not worry my dear," his voice gentle. "I assure you it is simple, no harm will come to you."

And with that, Ambrosia took Annabelle's hand and led her out of the room and into a narrow hallway. She caught a glimpse back to where Jack stood. He grinned at her guiltily as she was pulled away.


	11. Intuition

_**Author's Note: **__Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an update, but I've been busy! Keep reviewing and favoriting, it really improves my day. More chapters are to come soon! And tell me, how do you think this 'quest' will end for Annabelle and Jack? ;)_

Ambrosia's hands ran all over Annabelle's now naked body. The room in which she'd been placed was dimly lit, and cast eerie shadows along the marble walls. The flickering light made Ambrosia's gorgeous face look somehow sinister. The slick olive oil ran down her back as it was rubbed in. When her entire body was shining with the liquid, Ambrosia stood over her and took a handful of what looked like spices from a golden bowl. She gently sprinkled the blood red and brown grains over Annabelle, muttering an incantation in Greek. When she was finished, she walked to the left wall and picked up a silver bowl, with a water and sea sponge inside.

The sponge was rough against Annabelle's skin, but not enough to cause her to cry out in pain. The water squirted around her as Ambrosia scrubbed her down. A few drops flew to her lips and she tasted salt. Strangely, Annabelle did not feel any discomfort or shyness as the Greek woman touched her in some of her most intimate places. The woman had a sort of calming effect on her.

Finally, Ambrosia finished, and Annabelle looked down at herself. She seemed to be positively glowing. Her skin was soft and she felt almost as beautiful as the mesmerizing Ambrosia looked. The woman spoke to her for the first time since they'd entered the room.  
"Turn, please." her voice was gentle, captivating.

Annabelle did as she was told, and found a gown much like Ambrosia's laid out in front of her. Strands of gold glittered in the low lighting. Ambrosia slipped the gown over Annabelle's head, the fabric flowing gracefully over her slight frame. She was asked to then sit on her knees, and again she obeyed. The woman gently combed through Annabelle's hair with her fingers, and leaned her head back. Annabelle felt a comfortable warm wetness spread over her head. She heard the liquid splash behind her, and as she lifted her hand to her lips, she tasted salt once again. The woman then rubbed in a cold cream and washed it out with salt water again. Annabelle kept her head back as Ambrosia rose from her place and walked to the other side of the room. She glimpsed a flash of gold and Ambrosia was tugging through her hair once again.

The Greek woman tied Annabelle's hair back loosely with a gold string, and she was allowed to raise her head once again. She came around to face her, examining her face. She then pulled a gold stick seemingly out of nowhere and told Annabelle to look up with only her eyes. The girl promptly obeyed. Ambrosia quickly swiped the stick along Annabelle's bottom lashes and stepped back. She looked at Annabelle and gave a triumphant smile. Annabelle couldn't help but smile back. Her entire body felt, softer, lighter. She hadn't realized how dirty she'd become aboard the _Pearl_ until she glimpsed the sponge that had been used on her. She grimaced as she passed the bowl, embarrassed at her own lack of hygiene.

The clothes and shoes she'd come in with were folded neatly by the entrance of the room, including the piece of ribbon that was her last connection to her home in Port Royal, and to her dear Aunt Loraine. She quickly swiped it up and tied it tightly to her wrist. Ambrosia eyed her curiously, but said nothing.

They walked back to room which contained the long mahogany table at which she'd sat with Jack and Gibbs only moments before. Stefanos was sitting, relaxed, at the head of the table, his boots resting on top of its shining surface. He spotted the two women entering, and flashed a smile. He gestured to a seat on the right side at the opposite end, and Annabelle took it. She sat patiently, with her head staring at the swirling grains of the wood.

A door opened at the opposite side of which Annabelle had come, and out stepped Jack, accompanied by a woman that Annabelle had never seen. He looked positively magnificent. His skin glowed beautifully, and his dark dreadlocks had also been tied back with a piece of gold string much like Annabelle's. He wore his usual black kohl on his eyes, but gold had been swiped underneath his lashes. His clothes had been replaced with a new set, his white blouse an open V at his chest, and his boots shining brightly. He still wore his grimy red bandanna and tricorn hat atop his head.  
He exchanged a sly smile with the accompanying woman, and hot jealousy bubbled up in Annabelle's stomach. She tamped it down, there was no reason to be acting this way! Why should she care whether Jack lay eyes on other women? Even still, the beast that risen, roaring in her chest settled down as Jack locked his gaze on her. For once, he seemed out of words. She smiled shyly at him, adjusting her golden-white gown about the shoulder.

"Damn, Anna, yeh look-look like quite a sight," Jack said almost breathlessly. "And by tha', I mean…well, beautiful."

A pink flush crept up Annabelle's cheeks, and heat flooded her body. Jack took a seat next to her, not at the end, as he had before, but directly next to her. Their bodies were almost touching, and she could feel the hard leather of his boot brush her bare foot. Goosebumps ran rampant up and down her arms. Stefanos sat up abruptly and began to speak.

"Are you both aware of what the ceremony entails after this point?" his fingertips lightly pressed together, he eyed both Jack and Annabelle.  
Annabelle shook her head, but to her surprise, Jack nodded. She looked at him incredulously. How could he know? Why had no one told her? She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward, eager to hear more about the ceremony she was to take part in.

"Jack, do you mind if I inform Miss…" Stefanos struggled with her name for a moment.

"Annabelle Crowe, mate," Jack replied.

"Yes, well, would you mind if I informed Miss _Crowe_ of the ceremony in private?"

"Nay, I can't say I would," Jack said, and he rose from the table.

Annabelle's heart sank. She didn't want to be alone with this man. Something in his gaze made her uneasy, and her skin tingled unpleasantly. It almost itched. She avoided his blue-green eyes as they locked on her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and started, but when she looked up, it was only Jack, smirking down at her.

He leaned down and whispered, "Don' worry, I'll be just outside. Stefanos is a dog, but he knows not ta mess with that which isn't his."

He sauntered out, hands in his pockets, and left an echoing silence in his wake. Stefanos smiled and rose, walking to a painting that was hung just along the western wall, next to the door Annabelle had arrived from. It depicted the sea, a great ship sailing into the purple and orange horizon. A setting sun sat in the background, spreading its light to all edges of the canvas. He spoke to Annabelle without looking at her, admiring the artwork absentmindedly.

"I assume you know the story of the treasure?" he asked, his hands twisted behind his back.

Annabelle nodded, then realizing that the man couldn't see her, gave a verbal assent to the question.  
Stefanos turned, his uncomfortable gaze making Annabelle squirm in her seat. He slithered closer to her, and she could feel her pulse quicken. She looked around, and with a jolt, realized that Ambrosia and the woman that had accompanied Jack were gone. They were completely alone.

"Tell me, why do you think Jack chose you to help him complete this quest?" he asked, rubbing his chin with one long fingered hand.

"I-I don't know, sir," Annabelle replied honestly.

"From what I've been told, you were set to be married to a soldier of the British Queen-"

"Not quite," Annabelle interrupted him. "He was merely looking to see if I would be a worthy candidate. Though, I do think had I stayed longer, I would have been set to be married in a few days."

"Ah," Stefanos sighed contemplatively. "And would you have been happy with the arrangement?"

It occurred to Annabelle to lie, but after meeting his strong gaze, she thought better of it. Stefanos didn't look like the kind of man who took well to being lied to.

"No, I can't say I would," she muttered, twisting the skirt of the silky gown in her fingers.

"Was this man displeasing to you?" he asked, moving still closer to where she sat.

"No, no," she said quickly, trying desperately to avoid his eyes. "He was actually quite charming. Sweet, honestly. But…there was…something…missing."

"Ah, I see," Stefanos replied, a grin flitting over his dark features. "I suppose you didn't find the-" he snapped his fingers together, "-spark you were hoping for?"

Annabelle nodded. He seemed to have been spot on. A spark, any sort of attraction, was nowhere to be found between she and Jacob. And as guilty as she felt, she found she would not be privy to hiding her feelings for a man she knew little of. To her surprise, Stefanos was mere inches away from her when she pulled herself from her reverie.

"This, my dear, is why Jack picked you. You are not denying love because you care not for the man; you are denying it because you have no passion. And passion is all but outside Aphrodite's realm."

He brushed his black hair off of his shoulder and clapped his hands briskly. The woman that had accompanied Jack came rushing into the room, standing at attention.

"Would you tell our pirate companion to join us, Adara?" he said calmly, taking his place at the head of the table.

"But, how could he know how I felt about Jacob before we'd even met?" Annabelle asked, utterly bemused by the concept.

"Jack Sparrow has an intuition that even he can not sense," Stefanos replied, his fingers laced lightly together on the table. "And it often leads to places many men would not find suitable or plausible for travel."

At that moment, Captain Jack Sparrow strutted back through the marble doorway.


	12. The Binding

"Man, I'm feelin' a righ' bit peaky, mate," Jack said, stretching his arms and legs as he sat. "Migh' a feast be in order?"  
Stefanos smiled, clapping his hands once again. The woman Annabelle recognized as Adara came to the room again. She looked at Stefanos with the same rapt attention as before, her brown eyes shining.

"Assemble the others, Adara, the feast is set to be ready in an hour." Stefanos exchanged some quick words in Greek with her, and a smirk was seen flashing across her sprite-like features. Adara quickly nodded and rushed out of the room.

To Annabelle's delight, a few of the crew members were invited to the meal. She sat between Jack and Gibbs, and across from her, surprisingly, were Ragetti and Pintel. They all looked especially grimy next to Stefanos. Adara's prescence had been exchanged for Ambrosia's, who sat on Stefanos' right hand side. Annabelle was disappointed to see Jack's features light up when he glanced her way. But who could blame him? She was by far the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, even by English standards, which held pale skin and light eyes as a treasure. Annabelle closed her eyes a moment and remembered the look on Jack's face when he'd lain eyes on her after Ambrosia's preparation. She reveled in that feeling, and when she'd opened her eyes, a host of servants were setting bowls and platters in front of everyone.

"This is a custom-how do you say?-appetizer." Stefanos said softly, pulling a platter of bread in front of him and slicing a few pieces from the loaf. He then pulled one of the bowls in front of him as well and used a rather dull knife to spread the substance across it.  
The others followed suit. Annabelle looked warily at the spread, but as she bit into the soft, warm bread, any apprehension was dispelled. It was like nothing she'd ever tasted.

"What is this called?" she asked, still happily finishing the rest of the bread.

"Taramosalata," Stefanos replied, chuckling at Annabelle's obvious love of the food. "A traditional before-dinner serving in my country."

"Well, it's bloody good, mate," Jack interjected loudly. "Better than las' time!"

Soon, crystal goblets were distributed, along with jugs of wine and water. A special flask was given to Jack, and he emptied it into his goblet. Rum. Just as Annabelle suspected. She smiled behind her wine as he drained it in one. A few more dishes were served, pork, beef, and more bread. For desert, a white substance much like cream, only thicker. It was drizzled with honey to add sweetness to its tartness. It was the most filling meal she'd had in a while. Ragetti gave a loud belch, to which he received a smack over the head from Pintel, who hissed, "_Where are yeh bloody_ _manners_?"

Ragetti blushed, noticing the look Ambrosia had given him over the table. It was rather a look a mother gives a child when he has been caught in something preciously precocious. He rubbed his wooden eye and looked down. After they'd all eaten their fill, and the servants had cleared the table, Stefanos' demeanor changed. The air was suddenly more serious, business like.

"You've all been called here because of the ceremony that is about to take place. I trust you've all been informed of the process and implications?"  
Everyone at the table nodded except Annabelle. Other than making her question what Jack actually knew about her life in Port Royal, Stefanos had told her nothing. And it seemed that he wanted it that way. She thought of protesting, and demanding she be told, but the look Stefanos threw her made her decide otherwise. His eyes held a menacing glint she had not seen before. It seemed that she was not meant to know. She reserved herself, sitting quiet among the men.

"You three," he gestured to Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel, "have been called as witnesses. You will be held to a pact that none of you will tell of the ceremony. Is that understood?"

The dirty men nodded, absorbed in the conversation. Stefanos gestured to Jack and Annabelle.

"Will the participating rise?"

The two obeyed, standing at the table, staring intently at Stefanos. The chairs were pulled away from the table, forcing the others to rise as well. The candles and torches that lined the room were dimmed, creating an eerie glow. Ambrosia seem to appear from thin air, holding two bowls filled with undistinguishable liquid. A tingling began in Annabelle's stomach, and her heart began to race.

"Step upon the table, in the direct center, please."

Jack hopped on the the table, his boots scuffing the wood. He leant a hand to Annabelle, hoisting her up with him. The table was cold under her bare feet. They walked carefully across the table to the center, which stood directly under a skylight. Annabelle could just make out the stars above her and Jack, twinkling faintly. She looked back, face to face with Jack, his eyes glittering like chocolate stained jewels.

"Yeh ready, luv?" he whispered, smirking. He didn't seem at all nervous.

Annabelle just nodded quickly, eager for the event to be over. She could feel everyone's eyes upon them as they stood, stock-still, in the middle of the room.

"The oil," Stefanos demanded, addressing Ambrosia. The woman created a circle around them, pouring the oil slowly from the bowl. The rest was sprinkled on them. A droplet fell down Jack's lip, cascading into his beard, and he grinned at her.

"The flame," said Stefanos, pulling a dimmed torch from its bracket.

Annabelle's heart dropped. Flame? What did fire have to do with this? Wasn't Poseidon god of the sea? Her heart pounded a thundering tattoo in her chest. The torch was briefly set amongst the oil, setting it immediately aflame. She could feel the heat of the flames along her back, and a sweat broke out along her neck. A gasp issued from somewhere away from the table. Turning her head very slightly, Annabelle saw it'd been Ragetti, feverishly rubbing his wooden eye in his nervousness.

"Jus' look at me, luv," Jack murmured, his eyes imploring. "Jus' keep lookin' at me."

Annabelle did, studying every feature of his face that her eyes could reach. She felt her heart calm very slightly. She noticed a light scar cutting across one of his dark brows. She noticed how deep the Cupid's bow in his upper lip really was. She noticed how ruggedly beautiful the aquiline face was. Somewhere in the distance of her mind, she heard chanting in a strange language. She didn't hear the cry of "Now!" echoed across the room. In the entire span of her world, for that moment, there was only she and Jack.

As Annabelle admired the pirate in front of her, Ambrosia threw another bowl of oil up into the air, where for a moment it created a sort of liquid rope. Stefanos blew upon the torch with a force no mortal man could ever have possessed, and set it aflame. The flaming rope landed on the two people that stood beneath it, momentarily binding them together.

Annabelle felt an excruciatingly blinding pain for what seemed like a full minute, and then it abruptly stopped. When she looked at Jack again, it seemed he had felt it too. A deep crease had formed between his eyes.

"Bloody hell, they told me it would be painful, but they didn' say it'd be like this." he winced as he pulled himself from Annabelle.

To her intense dismay, Annabelle felt tears come to her eyes. Her body ached where the flame had touched her. She hastily wiped them away, and gave a half grin to Jack when he looked her in the face again.

"At least you knew what was coming," she groaned, gingerly touching her shoulders. It seemed she was unscathed. "I wasn't told a bloody thing."

Jack looked to her in surprise for a moment. Annabelle realized that that was the first time she'd come close to 'salty language' in the entirety of her time amongst pirates. She grinned sheepishly as he assisted her down from the table.

When she looked up, Stefanos and Ambrosia were staring at them; studying them. At last, they both smiled contentedly, sharing a conspiratorial look. Annabelle glanced over at Gibbs and the two other crew members. They looked as if they'd seen the ghost of the Virgin Mary appear. It gave Annabelle a frightened feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Now that it has been completed," Stefanos said, an arm entwined around his lover's waist. "We can prepare the fleet."


	13. Darker Than Night

_**Author's Note: **__I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Unfortunately, I'll be refraining from posting on my other story, 'Searching for Light' until I'm finished with this one here! Thanks for your support! :)_

Standing on the deck of the _Pearl_, Annabelle toyed feverently with the piece of navy silk tied around her wrist. She was being forced to wear another one of those silky white gowns as she had for the two days before. As comfortable as they were, she had to keep her arms pinned down firmly on her skirt, should a rather strong gust of wind come along. She would've much rather just worn breeches and a shirt like the crew. She wouldn't have to be so self conscious about her image. The piece of gold that Stefanos' lover, Ambrosia, had tied in her hair was also there, she was told she was to wear it along with the gown as well.

She breathed in deeply, the salty air filling her lungs, refreshing her mind. She turned from the railing of the ship, looking around at the crew. She could just see the fleet made up of six ships flanking them a distance away. Ragetti, catching her eye, threw her a kind gray-toothed smile. She gave one in return, sauntering about the ship, looking for odd jobs. She was just in the process of taking over the job of mending a sail when she heard Gibbs cry out from below her.

"Cap'n! Here! Anchor here!" he shouted, running to the front of the ship and pointing excitedly.

"Excellent," she heard Jack say, and she soon saw him accompany Gibbs at the front helm of the ship.

Annabelle hastily finished her work-stabbing herself with needle as she did so-and slid down to join the men. There was a rush of people around her as they hurried to set anchor. Soon, the ship had come to a jerky stop, and they sat floating, in front of an expanse of dark blue-green water. Stefanos came from the Captain's quarters, carrying a map and a small silver container with it. Silently he pushed his way in front of the queue, and open the small box. In it were what looked like spices. The resembled the same grains that Ambrosia had used in Annabelle's preparation for the Binding. Stefanos sprinkled a handful into the churning water, muttering in Greek as he did so. The water immediately began to move in a spiral pattern, creating a whirlpool in front of them. Annabelle glanced toward Jack, who was mesmerized turning by the water, his eyes wide, absentmindedly chewing on a ragged fingernail.

Gibbs was mumbling what sounded like a prayer under his breath. He locked eyes with Annabelle as he finished.

"…now and at the hour of our death." he mumbled, looking again toward the water.

"My God," Annabelle breathed, awestruck at the sight.

The water had reached an insurmountable speed and then suddenly split into two seemingly solid walls of ocean. Below them was an immense stone cavern, black and glittering with sea water. In front of the entrance was a large pool of water, and it seemed that one had to swim across to get there, as the entrance space was too small for a row boat. As Annabelle gazed into the black water below, she could feel her stomach churning inside. She greatly feared the swim to the cavern, seeing how dark and unforgiving the water looked. She heard Stefanos' voice from next to her.

"Now, we must enter," he said, with a sort of striking finality. "The first to enter will be Miss Crowe." He looked towards her, expectant, and gestured to the pool.

"You very well can't expect me to _jump_?" she asked indignantly. "There could be jagged rocks at the bottom of that water, for all we know! Who knows what kind of creatures are down there?!"

To her astonishment, Stefanos and Jack both chuckled.

"I can assure you, my dear Miss Crowe, that neither of the things you fear lie below us." Stefanos grinned slyly at her.

"He's righ' luv," Jack added, smirking. "We're less concerned about gettin' in as we are gettin' _out_."

Something occurred to Annabelle suddenly. "You said _we_…" she pressed forward hesitantly, seeing the glare Stefanos had suddenly thrown her. "I thought_ I_ was the only one who could get to the treasure?"

"Well, er, that…" Jack faltered, his ringed hand coming up to his chin. He toyed with the beads in his braided beard, looking to Stefanos.

"Miss Crowe," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "the Binding insured us that Jack will be able to reach the treasure as well, if, unfortunately, you decide you rather would not like to assist him. Or, if you meet your demise."

Taken aback, slightly she replied, "So, the Binding is going to trick whatever's down there into thinking that only one of us is there? And-and what did you say about my demise?"

"That is correct, Miss Crowe, it is a necessary concealment. If more than one seeks the treasure, the destruction of the tricksters will be immediate and severe. We will travel to the entrance only, to keep watch, while you and Captain Sparrow journey onward. Now, if you please…" Stefanos gestured again to the dark pool.

"I-er-I…" she looked to Jack, her heart pounding hard against her breast.

"Would yeh like some assistance, Anna?" he suggested, taking her hand and pulling her to the tip of the ships helm.

Annabelle nodded quickly, desperate for anyone to help her. Suddenly, his hands gripped her hips and thrusted her upward and out, into the churning water. She gave a shriek of surprise as she plunged downward, a large splash left in her wake. The water was freezing, and she could feel her muscles tense up with cold as she ascended from underneath. As her vision cleared, she caught sight of the cavern and swam towards it. She felt something slide against her hips from behind and cried out in surprise, flailing her arms in an attempt to turn around.

Her hands struck something warm and fleshy.

"Jesus, Mary an' Joseph, girl, yeh nearly broke my nose!" Jack cried, rubbing his face sulkily.

"Sorry," Annabelle muttered, then seeing the look on Jack's face, added, "Oh, Lord, Jack! You don't sneak up on an agitated woman! _You_ of all people should know that!"

"_Woman_? I think yeh're thinking' a bit much of yerself, dear." Jack replied saucily, moving ahead of her and dragging her along through the water to the cavern entrance. Splashing around and behind them let her know that the others were following suit.

Jack climbed up onto the glittering black rock first, losing his balance and nearly slipping into the water again. After securing a hold on the wall, he held out a hand to Annabelle, pulling her up next to him. She shimmied along, pressed tightly against the wall, away from the entrance.

"Don't stray too far, luv," Jack said warningly, looking from under his dark brows.

"Afraid I'll get hurt?" Annabelle asked in quite a flirtatious manner. "_Worried_ about me, are you? I can assure you I can take care of myse-_Oh_!" She slipped on the slick, black stone floor and would've nearly hit her head, had it not been for Jack's quick reflexes. He caught her under the arms and shoved her back up. When she turned to look at him, a cocky grin was stretched across his face.

"I see yeh're very capable of takin' of tha' pretty little figure of yours… but as for keepin' out of danger; I'd say yeh'd have to be a little less clumsy to do that successfully."

Annabelle rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the black pool at the entrance. Gibbs was just rolling up onto land, panting heavily. Stefanos was swimly smoothly and swiftly, lifting himself on to the rocky floor with an easy, lithe grace. He had pulled Pintel along with him, but didn't seem to have gained any fatigue from it. Ragetti seemed a fairly well trained swimmer, though he also seemed out of breath. Behind him followed a few of Stefanos' men, pistols and swords clenched in their teeth as they swam. When they were all collected at the mouth of the cavern, Stefanos addressed them all.

"We," he moved his hands towards his men as well as Jack's. "will wait here, keeping watch for intruders. The treasure is open for any attempt at seizure as long as the sea is parted. The water will stay parted until the powers here have discovered something is amiss. I suggest that you move quickly."

"How are we to see?" Annabelle asked. "It's darker than night down that tunnel."

"The Binding will do more than deceive the spirits that reside here." Stefanos said vaguely.

Jack nodded curtly to the queue, and then took Annabelle's hand and pulled her down the dark passage way, farther and farther from the blue-green light that emanated behind them. Soon, they were out of sight, the only sound being their breath echoing off of the cave walls.


	14. Despicable

Annabelle could scarcely believe her eyes. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her in their attempt to adjust to the impenetrable darkness. She looked down and witnessed that it wasn't merely her eyes. A soft orange-pink glow was emanating from underneath her white gown. She realized why she had been bidden to wear it by Stefanos. She looked ahead, and saw the same glow emanating from Jack's skin, and scarring shaped in the form of flames created rings around his forearms. She compared them to her own. Sure enough, the same pattern swirled around her own skin. It seemed the fire had marked them after all.

Jack glanced back at her, and seeing her surprised expression, smiled softly.

"I take it Stefanos didn' explain wha' the Bindin' was for, then?" he asked, looking ahead again.

"No." Annabelle replied, shimmying out of the way of a particularly sharp rock jutting from the cave wall. "Not a damn thing. Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"I thought it best tha' the words come from a man of more knowledge than meself," Jack said. "But it seems the ol' dog didn' trust yeh."

"Why wouldn't he trust me?" she asked, becoming slightly angry.

"I guess he was afraid tha' yeh'd try to back out if he gave yeh all the necessary information." Jack shrugged quickly and ducked as the ceiling dropped suddenly, pulling Annabelle with him.

"None of what's been revealed would've made me run, not as if I had a place to run to. I would've had no escape either way." Annabelle said testily, trying not to hit her head.

Jack sighed tiredly before replying, "_Bugger_, he didn't say a bloody thing to yeh…" he seemed to be talking more to himself than to her.

"Stefanos has been tryin' to get this treasure for years, and has failed time an' time again," Jack began, straightening to full height as the cave ceiling sloped upward again. "Mostly because the participating have backed out as soon as they find out wha' the ceremony entails. There are certain-certain _things_- that have to happen."

"What sort of _things_, Jack?" Annabelle asked, a foreboding feeling clenching her half-empty stomach in knots.

"Well, the Bindin' only does so much ta fool the spirits tha' guard this place. When we reach the treasure, it has to be _completely_ sealed before we can take it." he gave her a meaningful look.

"What do you mean, _completely_…?" Annabelle felt as though she would collapse as the realization occurred to her. "You mean, we have to-to…?"

Jack nodded solemnly, though Annabelle could have sworn to her dismay, that a smirk was playing at his lips.

"That's why you took me? Not just because of what Jacob said, but because you found me good enough to sleep with? You took me away from my family, my home, a man who truly _loved_ me, so you could get your filthy hands on a pile of jewels? You're _despicable_." Annabelle tore herself from Jack's grasp, and turned back in the direction of the cave mouth.

He quickly reached out and pulled her back, so their faces were inches apart.

"Now, my dear, yeh knew tha' from the start of this little journey," he spoke quickly, worry lines coating his face. "I don' see how this would upset yeh _now_. And it's beside the point, I'm afraid. Yeh can't back now. If we go back without the treasure, tha' Greek bastard will kill us both. It's too late to turn back."

Annabelle let this information sink in a moment. It was true, she had known he was using her from the start. Yet, somehow, this information stung painfully the second time around. With a quiet horror, she realized why. But before she could voice the thought to herself, Jack was dragging her down the cave. She cried out as the pebbled floor scraped her bare feet. He ignored her.

As they flew down the passage way, Annabelle could see a soft blue light emanating ahead of them. The passage widened as they grew closer, and soon they were in a wide, rounded room. The soft blue light was coming from an altar sitting in the middle of space. It seemed that at the top of the high ceiling, there was a skylight. Annabelle was confused for a moment, for sure they must be under the sea again. It occurred to her that walls of water must have been split all the way down to where they stood. Should they collapse, the water would rush through the skylight, drowning any inhabitants.

On the altar sat piles of jewels, gold, and tapestry. They shone magnificently, and Annabelle could momentarily see the greed glowing in Jack's dark eyes. But when he locked eyes with her, it was gone. He seemed to be planning something; she could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"We'll stay here til they leave," he said abruptly, the words seemed to hit Annabelle like a blow.

"What?" she asked, bemusement flooding her pale face.

"We'll wait here abou' three days, giving no signal of our conditions. I know Stefanos, he's the most impatien' bastard I ever met. And since they can't go in after us, they'll assume us dead an' leave. Gibbs, naturally, will stay behind, grieving for his benevolent Captain," Jack gave a little grin, as if the thought amused him. "Then we'll make our escape, no harm done!"

He clapped his hands together expectantly, staring at Annabelle. She stared back, mouth agape. Jack's small grin faded, replaced by frustration.

"Well, 'ave you got any ideas?" he asked, irritated. "It's either that, or…" Jack raised his eyebrows, as if daring her to take the alternative.

"It's a wonderful idea," Annabelle finally replied, after a rather long pause. "but how long will the Binding last?"

"Stefanos tol' me it would last effectively for three days, without bein' sealed," Jack replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Annabelle sighed, sitting herself down against a wall of the cavern. She looked down at her wrist, where her aunt's ribbon was tied. It was frayed badly, and coated with grime. Still, when she looked at it, she felt a pang for Port Royal. She tentatively finger combed her auburn strands and braided them, tying the navy silk over the gold string. When she looked to Jack, she saw him slowly moving toward the altar, testing how far he could go. Annabelle gave him a warning look, and he slunk back, eyeing the jewels longingly.

"Gibbs said that once you actually loved someone," Annabelle blurted for reasons unknown to even herself. "A-a woman, I mean."

Jack's gaze was so intense it caused Annabelle's fair cheeks to turn rose. He walked to where she sat and plopped himself down next to her, knees up and his back resting against the wall. Annabelle stared at his profile for a moment, admiring the way his straight nose sloped down perfectly. He rather startled her when he spoke.

"Her name was Rose," he said softly. "I was sixteen a' the time, and a righ' damn fool if there ever was one."

He paused a moment, pointing a ringed finger at Annabelle. "Yeh're not to tell anyone wha' I say while we're down here, savvy?"

Annabelle nodded quickly, eager to hear his story.

"Well as I said, I was a damn fool," he continued, toying with the rings on his left hand. "I'd been livin' by myself a while, as my mum had died and my dear ol' Da was who knows where. I trusted my younger brother, James, to take care of our lil sister, Lily."

"I didn't know you had siblings!" Annabelle interrupted, surprised by the information.

"Yeh'll not know much more if yeh don' _shut it_," Jack said rather sharply, and she promptly quieted, looking intently at him.

"I met Rose when I was still jus' a sailor, a lil town off the coast of Spain. Her father was in trade, and they were vistin'. One look in those emerald eyes an' I was a goner," he chuckled, sparing a glance at Annabelle, who was smiling gently at the pirate's reverie.

"She took quite a likin' to me too, an' it sparked one a them 'summer romances' all the poets talk of. She was my first, an' I was her. I have ta tell yeh, it was the most powerful thing outside of sorcery that I've experienced," his hands moved animatedly about, telling the story along with his words. The crease appeared between his eyes suddenly.

"The only problem was her arranged marriage. He was a Captain of the Guard, see, and a really jealous bloke. Who was 'e to let his fiancee be stolen by some lil boy? We tried to run, but he tracked us down. We had a little standoff, me an' him. I fancied myself a good shot back then. Luckily, he was a worse shot than I ever was. I caught one in the shoulder, and Rose, she got caught in the crossfire. She bled out in my arms."

"Oh my God, Jack," Annabelle whispered, appalled at the story. "I'm so sorry." She felt a strong urge to reach out and comfort him, but something in the back of her mind told her not to.

"It's history, luv," he replied, rubbing his nose. "Can't turn back time, no matter how much we migh' want to."

"It's so horrible," Annabelle shuddered, disturbed by the information. What would Jacob do if he found them? Would he try to kill Jack like the Captain had attempted so many years before? She shook the thought from her mind, it was too painful.

"Aye, it was. The worst day of my life, next to my mum snuffin' it. An' yeh know what the kicker is, Anna? Her name was Montel. Rose Montel. The younger sister of young Jacob's father."

And with that Jack rose, walked to the other side of the cavern, and lied down for the night.


	15. Before

Annabelle lay pressed up against the black cave wall, shivering like mad. The only light came from the altar, which sat underneath the skylight. She was still mulling over the information Jack had given her. It made her sick to her stomach. In some sick, twisted, clandestine way, she and Jack were connected. Both of them were betrothed to a Montel. One willingly-_more_ than willingly- and one not. It was no wonder that Jack felt so eager to take her from Jacob; in some defective way he was getting some kind of revenge at the time. After all, wasn't it her family that had forced a marriage upon her, sparking the chase that eventually led to her death? But surely, Charles had lost a sister, as well as Jack had lost a lover. Apparently whatever his grief was wasn't homage enough to convince Jack.

His heart had belonged to her the moment he'd set eyes on Rose, he'd said so himself. Even after she died, it seemed he'd buried the best of himself with her. Annabelle wondered deep in her secret heart if she could be the one to resurrect it, like so many women had attempted before. Though she knew that it was highly unlikely, with a desperate heart, steadfast she clung to it. The thought she'd been unable to voice earlier shouted its presence inside her head. She loved him. With all the passion she had ever thought possible in herself; she loved Captain Jack Sparrow. In the little time they'd known each other (surely a month wasn't enough to truly know someone?), she'd given in to his looks, his quirks, and whatever he held inside himself that made him so damn mysterious. The thought of harm coming to him in any way was enough to bring Annabelle to tears, even in mere thought.

But deep down in her most secret heart, lodged with the hope that she may be the one to get him to reveal his true self, was the knowledge that he held no such hope concerning her. She felt as if a small blade were lodging into her chest, slowly taking away her power to breathe and function normally. It was the most terrible emotional pain she'd ever felt next to the powerful grief she'd felt at the loss of her father. It was mentally debilitating, lying there in the icy dark with only her thoughts, knowing that what she desired lay only a few yards away from her. Jack had used her for his own means; revenge and treasure.

_Maybe his motives have changed._

The words pierced through Annabelle's train of thought like a beam of the brightest light in a dark room. Instead of forcing her to comply with the requirements of the Binding, he'd instead thought of a way to spare her of losing the one physical thing she treasured and honored most. Her virginity. Maybe he cared for her more than she had dared to think. She was sure that it could not possibly be in the same way as she felt, but for now it was enough to ease the tightness within her chest and mind.

At the same time, the relief of the epiphany was overwhelming, and before she could stop them, hot, salty tears began to roll down Annabelle's face. She tried to tamp down her sniffles, so as to not wake sleeping Jack. Though the sounds echoed off of the cave walls, he did not stir, merely rolling over so she could see shadows of his features against the light of the altar. She sighed with relief, and turned away from him, crying until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Annabelle woke, the whitish light shining from the skylight told her it was close to midday. She could hear Jack's footsteps on the cavern floor; it seemed that he was pacing. She sat up, and started for a moment; Jack's brown jacket had slid off of her shoulders as she rose. He must've covered her while she slept. The knife in her chest began to dislodge itself to the smallest degree possible. Jack was pacing, eyeing the treasure hungrily as he walked past each time. He seemed to be having a hard time controlling himself. Annabelle stretched wide and yawned loudly, so as to gain his attention.

He muttered a "G'mornin'," continuing to pace.

"Jack," she said loudly. He didn't acknowledge her. "_Jack_."  
The pirate continued to pace, ignoring her attempts to turn his attention from the treasure. Sighing exasperatedly, Annabelle marched over to where he stood, placing herself directly in his path. Jack merely shortened his strides, so as to not run into her and interrupt his pacing. As he turned around, Annabelle caught his shirttails and propelled him back towards her.

"Jack," she said sternly. "Jack, I have to talk to you."

Jack struggled against her weak grip, feigning a struggle and flailing his arms wildly around. Annabelle let go, crossing her arms across her chest. Jack went flying, his boots scuffing the hard stone as he went. He eventually caught his balance, turning and scowling at her as he did.

"Wha' the bloody hell was that for?" he exclaimed, straightening his hat about his head.

"I was trying to _talk_ to you," Annabelle said irritably, shaking her braid from her shoulders. "I want to know what we're going to do for food. And _why_ are you pacing?"

Jack strolled quickly over to his brown jacket and pulled a flask from it, tossing it to Annabelle. She eyed it warily.

"It's not rum, is it?" she asked apprehensively, turning the silver flask in her grip.

"I wish," Jack said mournfully. "Tis nothing but water, luv."

Annabelle opened it and took a quick swig, capping it and tossing it to Jack. He set it down, not even looking at it. He gazed lustfully at the altar, the hunger Annabelle had seen the night before settling into his eyes. She cleared her throat, prompting him to tear his gaze away.

"Like I said, what are we doing for _food_?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We'll not need it, luv," Jack replied dismissively, turning back to Poseidon's treasures. "The body can survive on water alone if need be."

Annabelle sighed and repeated the question about Jack's pacing.

"I just-I need somethin' to occupy meself," he said rather lamely, his face contracting in concentration for a moment.

A sudden idea came to Annabelle, and she took Jack's hand, pulling him quickly to the ground. He came down with a thud, flustered, his dark eyes widened in momentary surprised. Annabelle grinned and sat cross-legged, being sure to keep her skirts tucked properly. Jack copied her position.

"Let's play a game," she said, looking at Jack excitedly. "My older brother and I used to play it as children. Well, it's not really a _game_, more of a little story telling exercise. We are to make up the silliest, most outrageous story possible. But, we have to include bits of truth inside the tale. The other person has to guess what the true parts were."

Jack looked at her curiously for a moment. Then, shrugging slightly, replied, "Alrigh'. Can I go first?"

Annabelle nodded, smiling.

"Long ago, a young boy, who lived in a faraway land, came under the notion tha' he wanted to be a pirate," Jack started, reclining against a large black rock. "He left his mother and brothers and sisters behind, and hitched a ride on a merchant ship. He landed in a land rife with criminals, whores, and pirates. He loved it. He met a Captain of a pirate ship in a tavern, an' seemed to impress him with his wit an' cunning. He was welcomed on to the ship with benevolence, an' soon was promoted to firs' mate. All the other crew members were jealous, and began to hate the boy. But neither the Captain nor the boy payed mind to them.

Then one nigh', the Captain took the boy to his quarters, and told him a secret he'd been holdin' for years. He was the young boy's father. He told him tha' he'd promoted him to firs' mate out of love, not because the boy 'ad skill. This angered the boy. He gathered the crew mates, and staged a mutiny. They threw the Captain overboard, and the boy became Captain. But little did he know, the crew members still hated 'im. They threw 'im overboard in his sleep, bed an' all. He floated all the way to land, where authorities were waiting. He was hanged for his crimes. The End!"

Annabelle looked at him curiously, her head cocked to one side. She was rather surprised by his cheery tone of voice.

"I said silly, not morbid and sad," she chuckled, tossing her head back lightly.

"Never said it was gonna be a happy story, now did I?" Jack said, cocking his eyebrow up at her. "I reckon it's your turn now."

"Alright," Annabelle replied, concentrating for a moment.

Jack looked at her intently, a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Once upon a time, a young girl was walking down a crowded street. Ahead of her, she spotted a man. He was handsome. The handsomest man she'd ever seen in her life."

"You didn' tell me I was in this tale!" Jack grinned flirtatiously at Annabelle, who reached out and knocked his tricorn hat off of his head. The grin disappeared nearly instantly. He glared at her, reaching for his hat.

"Tha' was uncalled for, luv," he crossed his arms across his chest, pouting.

"Don't interrupt me," Annabelle replied coolly, continuing her story.  
"As I said, he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She was so mesmerized, that she followed him without even realizing it. Feeling as though he was being watched, the man turned around. As he and the girl locked eyes, both of them fell deeply in love. The kind that causes a flame in the heart and a shaking in the knees. They approached each other, scarcely able to breathe. Without a word, they embraced. Their love was unquenchable, and they made plans to marry. But another man, a man who'd been pining for her, became jealous. He kidnapped the girl from her bed, and forced her to marry him under threat of death. But her true love, brave and valiant as he was, rescued her and slew her captor. They were married, and they lived happily ever after."

Jack looked at her intently, and in all seriousness asked, "So did he bed 'er?"

"Jack!" Annabelle cried, bursting into embarrassed laughter. "Is everything about…_bedding_ with you?"

"It's the natural next step," he said casually, pulling his flask out and taking a swig. "Yeh have to _show_ a woman yeh love 'er, not jus' say it."

"There are other ways to show love," Annabelle replied nervously. Her heart had begun to beat at an incredibly fast pace.

"Aye, but sex is the most powerful," Jack shot back, looking at her meaningfully. "It can do much to a woman in 'er firs' experience."

Annabelle stared at Jack wonderingly, willing him to continue. What was it like? No one had ever really explained the event to her, though she was soon to be married off. Everyone seemed to think it best kept between the couple only.

"I've deflowered many a woman," Jack tilted his hat back, laying on his back and looking at the skylight. "An' nearly all of 'em told me they loved me after. But I could never say it back an' mean it. So I stick to wenches. Nothin' emotional. I don' wanna take more than I can give back, at least in this case." he finished with a grin.

Annabelle sighed quietly. Her heart seemed fit to burst with longing. She yearned with all of her being to say those very words to him, and to hear them said back. But he'd said himself, if ever he did say it, he didn't mean it. If sex was as powerful as he said, then maybe…

"Jack," she said softly, adjusting her skirts as she stood up.

"Hmm?" he replied, still staring at the skylight.

"_WehavetoconfirmtheBinding_."

Annabelle said it quickly in one jumbled word, unbelieving of what she'd uttered.

Jack shot up to his feet, eyes wide and staring at her with incredulity. He shook his head, he seemed to be wrestling with something.

"No Anna, we don' " he said, moving close to where she stood. "An' besides, wha' happened to refusin' an' callin' me despicable? Yeh know the plan-"

"This is the only for sure way Jack, you know that," Annabelle replied pleadingly.

"I may be a pirate, an' I've had many a chance to ravage tha' beautiful figure of yours, but I'll not do it now. I'll not take from yeh wha' should be given to your husband," Jack said staunchly. He was beginning to grow angry, it seemed.

"You didn't seem so unwilling on the _Pearl_!" Annabelle spat back, wanting to know why he couldn't give her this one request now, when he practically jumped at her before.

"We were both drunk, an' tha' was before-"

"_Before what_?!" Annabelle was shouting now, desperate for him to see. Angry tears welled in her eyes. She would give herself to him or no one at all. She would choose for herself. Not her mother, not her aunt, not Jacob. Her. This had to work, and if it didn't, then at least she'd have made a real choice for herself.

Jack merely turned his back to her, flinging his ringed hands up animatedly and then letting them drop lamely to his sides. He rubbed his face tiredly, his head hanging low. He seemed lost for words yet again.

Annabelle, frustrated and angry and desperate, flew toward him, spinning him around and kissed him full on the mouth. Her arms entwined around his neck, she waited for his body to tense, for him to push her away.

Surprising her, he responded enthusiastically, his mouth pressing hard against hers. He held her tightly to him; he felt angry. As if he were trying to rid himself of his turmoil by giving it to her. When they broke for air, Annabelle locked his gaze.

Jack nodded solemnly, embracing her and burying his face in her auburn hair.

"Tonigh'" he whispered, his breath brushing her ear.

"Tonight," Annabelle confirmed, holding on to the pirate with all her strength.


	16. Ladies First

Annabelle stood alone by the altar, wringing her hands nervously. The light had begun to turn from gold-white to a dark orange with the ending of the day. She stared at it unseeing, waiting for Jack to return. He'd gone back toward the tunnels to scout out Stefanos and his men, to make sure the confirmation was necessary. He returned later, though his arrival was not heard by Annabelle. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

_She was going to give herself to Jack Sparrow. A pirate captain. What would it be like? Would it hurt? Would it turn her into an emotional cripple_, eager to _obey Jack's every whim? Would it_-

Her reverie was broken by Jack's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see he had undressed some. He was no longer wearing his boots, hat, vest, or the red sash that was usually around his middle. He stood before her in only a white shirt, dark brown breeches, and bare feet. He smirked at her, opening his arms to embrace her.

Annabelle walked into them without hesitation, and he enfolded her. She could feel his heart beat against her cheek. It was surprisingly fast for the calm demeanor he held on the outside. He kissed the top of her head, his face burying in her hair.

"Yeh sure yeh wanna do this, luv?" he whispered over her head.

Annabelle nodded, her heart pounding a fast tattoo in her chest.

"Yeh need some time to prepare?" Jack asked, pulling her out to arm's length.

Annabelle nodded quickly, walking to where Jack's clothes lay, bunched and crumpled together. She quickly undid her braid, removing her aunt's ribbon and the gold string. She quickly tied the silk to Jack's vest, and threw the string to the ground. She turned back to him. Her auburn hair now fell just past her shoulders, in kinky, unruly curls. Jack grinned at her.

"It's nice to see yeh let your hair down for once," he said, approaching her.

"It's a special occasion," Annabelle replied, giggling.

"Aye, that it is." Jack's face took on a serious look for a moment. He looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. After seemingly righting himself with his thoughts, he took her fair, slender hands in his large calloused ones.

He kissed her softly, moving his right hand to cup her face and entwining his left with Annabelle's right. Butterflies began to gently flutter in her stomach, and then quickened as Jack moved his lips down her jaw line and to her neck. For a moment, she felt the same fear as she had on the Pearl, and her heart jumped. But she did not run this time. She let him continue, placing a string of soft, almost possessive kisses down her collarbone to her chest.

Gingerly, Jack moved the sleeves of her gown downward, and she slipped her arms out of them. Her breasts exposed now, Jack moved to his knees and kissed them, his tongue darting out. Annabelle's nerves tingled, and flames leapt in her thighs. She let out a soft moan, and her hands rested atop his dreadlocked head. He stood abruptly, kissing her again. His lips moved feverishly against hers, and his tongue slid inside her mouth, sliding against her own. She pressed her body against his, relishing the warmth of his skin.

He moved to remove his shirt, and Annabelle slipped it off for him. She tossed it aside, wrapping her arms around the pirate's neck. Jack lifted her off of the her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly lowered her to the ground, her back resting against the cold stone floor. His fingers caressed her belly, and slid down to her thighs. She began to feel wet between her legs; something that'd never happened before. It was rather uncomfortable for some reason. Jack slowly spread her legs and slipped his hand there, rubbing gently. Annabelle moaned, she'd never felt anything like this before. Jack smirked as she closed her eyes.

He suddenly slipped a finger inside of her. There was a momentary gasp at the stretching of the tight space. Then she was whirled up into another world of pleasure. She moaned again, her voice growing louder. The next she knew, Jack was bracing himself over her, kissing her neck gently while at the same time undoing his breeches. Suddenly she felt something warm and hard, pressing up against her sex, to which all her thoughts and desires were concentrated.

Her eyes fluttered open, frightened. Jack whispered into her ear.

"Jus' relax luv," he said, pushing his arms up to support himself.

Annabelle was reminded of another instance in which the dark man had said this to her. And absurdly she smiled. Surely this wouldn't cause as much pain as the first Binding had.

A sharp pain shot through her adomen and the muscles between her thighs as Jack parted her, not at all without grace. He paused a moment, allowing her adjustment. Then slowly he started up again, pushing and pulling himself in and out of her. As his speed ramped up, Annabelle began to enjoy it. Her whole body rocked with his movement, and she cried out as he pulled her into places unknown before this moment. She could hear Jack's panting as he moved faster still. The pleasure kept rising, the friction building up to a bursting point until…

A blinding white light filled the room, and a warmth filled her entire body up. She was sure the light was coming from she and Jack, but she could not see for it was blinding. She cried out Jack's name in climax, her voice bouncing around the cave, and they collapsed, the light having entirely disappeared. Jack slowly pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back next to her. Annabelle slowly moved so that she rested on his chest, which was glistening with sweat and heaving with exhaustion.

After a few moments silence, Jack spoke.

"Yeh know, I jus' remembered something'. Wha' parts of tha' story yeh told today were true?"

He wrapped his arms around her as he asked the question. Annabelle was totally taken off guard. She thought for a moment, puzzled.

"Oh! Well…none of it," she replied sheepishly. "It was all just a big lie."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Never thought such a pure girl could lie."

_Not so pure now_, Annabelle thought. "What about yours?" she inquired, nuzzling up to his neck.

"Well," he began, stroking her hair with a ringed hand. "The part abou' the boy wantin' to be a pirate…sort of. An' the part abou' his da was true too. Only the deaths weren't. I just added them for me own pleasure." the last note was slightly bitter.

"Who was the boy?" Annabelle asked, becoming intrigued.

"…My father." Jack said. "It was basically the story of his piratin' start. My grandfather did die eventually, a' the hands of smallpox though."

"Why would you want your father to die too?"

"Because he's a mangy, slimy, rotten cur, an' I hate him."

"But without him, you wouldn't have been born!" Annabelle said, appalled at the thought of Jack ceasing to exist.

"Aye, but it woulda ridden the world of havin' to deal with some more mangy pirates." Jack chuckled.

Annabelle contemplated the story Jack had given her, and even thought to press the matter further-after she slept. Her body was completely drained from the confirmation and lack of food. She drifted off in Jack's arms, utterly content for the moment.

Annabelle dreamed that she was sailing aboard the Pearl, the fresh night air billowing her hair back and filling her lungs. She heard Jack's voice somewhere on the other side of the ship, and she followed it. He was facing the railing looking out. It looked like Jack, and she was sure it was his voice, but when he turned, it wasn't. Not exactly. His face kept morphing from Jack to Jacob to Charles to Stefanos, and briefly to her own father. His blue eyes pierced her as he spoke with Jack's voice.

"_Slimy, unpure, mangy cur_," the Jack-thing said, reaching for her.

Annabelle backed away, but it caught her by the skirts and pulled her up against its body. The face morphed to Stefanos, who kissed her hard, slipping its tongue into her mouth despite her protests. The face grinned maliciously at her before throwing her overboard. As she sunk beneath the dark water, the face morphed back to Jack, and she distinctly heard him say, with no emotion,

"_I hate yeh_."

Annabelle woke with a start, her heart pounding and her mind racing. She looked around, and felt Jack move against her, stirring from his sleep. He eyed her groggily.

"Bad dream?" he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up.  
Annabelle shrugged dismissively, slipping her gown back over her shoulders. As she rose to find her ribbon, she found the muscles from her abdomen to her thighs were tight and sore. She winced.

"It'll pass, darlin'," he said, seeing her pain. He yawned as he got up.

Annabelle walked to the pile of Jack's clothing on the other side of the cavern. She untied the ribbon from his vest and tied it back into a braid. Jack dressed quickly and silently, and then began to carefully count the treasure, contemplating which ones to take. Annabelle noticed suddenly that the inside of her skirt felt strange. After examining it, she found in horror that it was caked with a small puddle of blood. She found it had crusted on her thighs as well. Her mind began racing. How would she hide this?

"Don' worry Anna," Jack said, approaching her with two treasure chests. "They all knew tha' this was gonna happen. Tha's wha' the Binding was for."

He handed her a chest and walked back to the tunnels. Annabelle realized the truth of his words as she followed him out of the cavern, chest in her arms. Stefanos had planned this. This is what she'd been kidnapped for…among other reasons.

She clung to the back of Jack's brown jacket in the darkness, being careful to duck under the low ceilings. Finally, a soft light began to emanate from ahead of them. Firelight. As they approached, Annabelle could make out Stefanos, holding a torch in his hand, alert. She could also see the figures of Ragetti, Gibbs, and Pintel, who were all asleep.

"Jack!" Stefanos cried, rushing toward him-or rather, the chest he held in his arms. He took it from him with glee, cradling it like an infant. One of Stefanos' men roughly ripped the second chest from Annabelle, taking it to the mouth of the cave.

Gibbs rose from his sleep in lieu of all the noise.

"Jack!" he cried, spotting his captain and running towards him.

Jack grinned as his first mate rushed to him, ecstatic at his return. His face lit up with pride at his accomplishment. A smirk played at his lips.

"I see yeh both…" Gibbs visibly eyed Annabelle's skirt for a moment, "…made it back.

Jack wrapped an arm around Annabelle's shoulders as he spoke.

"Aye, we did mate. All in one piece!" Jack bragged slightly, moving his free hand wildly.

The rest of the men had gathered at the mouth of the cave, including Ragetti and Pintel. Upon seeing her, the tall, wooden eyed man cried, "Miss Anna!"

"Hello," she said quietly as the pirate looked her up and down. His good eye rested on her skirt for a moment and widened.

"Bloody hell, wha' happened to yer-"

He was bluntly cut off by Pintel, who gave the young man a good smack on the head and hissed, "_Let it be, boy!_"

Annabelle smiled gratefully at Pintel, who nodded amicably in her direction. Jack came up behind her as she stepped up to the edge of the cave, looking up to the sky, which was just beginning to lighten with the morning sun, and to where their ship lay in waiting. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yeh ready, luv?" he asked quietly, his lips brushing her ear.

Annabelle nodded, leaning against his chest. As this happened, something flew from the edge of the wall of seawater. A Jacob's ladder. Or rather, many Jacob's ladders strung together to reach the bottom of the wall. Stefanos addressed she and Jack.

"Ladies first," he purred, eyeing Annabelle strangely. Her skin itched unpleasantly as she was reminded of her dream. Jack stepped in front of her and pulled her into the cold, black waters.

She shuddered as her muscles tightened against the cold. Jack kept a firm hold on her wrist as he swam toward the ladder. When they reached it, he let her climb first. Though her muscles tired as she climbed, she trekked on, Jack close behind. As she was helped over the ship's railing, she was astonished to see a Royal Navy colored sleeve attached to the hand.

She was greeted by the relieved and ecstatic face of General Charles Montel.


	17. Remembrance

**_Note:_**_ Hi guys! I hope you've been enjoying reading this story as much I have writing it! This installment is kind of short, I'm sorry. As this story comes to a close, I'll be returning to update my story 'Searching for Light'. You'll hear more on Anya and Sirius soon! For now, enjoy this next installment of Annabelle Crowe's adventure!_

"Miss Crowe!" the General exclaimed, his hazel eyes glistening. "We've come to rescue you, my dear!"

"Rescue…me?" Annabelle asked, completely bewildered. What did she need saving from? Then she remembered. _Jack_. Her heart began to beat wildly. She had to warn Jack. They were going to kill him. Her mind searched frantically for a plan. She could think of none.

Jacob arrived just as Jack rose over the ship's threshold. The young captain rushed forward, drawing his sword, eyes filled with hatred and malice and revenge. Jack looked up, shock flooding his face. Two men in Navy uniforms dragged him on deck and hastily clapped him in irons. They removed his dagger and pistol, and firmly held him in place, so he could not attempt an escape.

Stefanos stepped over the railing next, perfectly calm-or rather, perfectly content. The realization hit Annabelle and Jack simultaneously.

"You Goddamn, blood suckin', traitorous, _bastard_," Jack hissed, struggling against the soldier's grips, vying for the Greek man as he walked past.

"Ah, ah, ah," Stefanos chastised. "I was only making sure that I got what was mine. When you didn't come out after the first night, I became concerned. So I sent a ship to contact the General, who I daresay was very eager to find Miss Crowe. So even if you decided to weasel me out of my treasure, you would surely not escape."

Jack struggled vehemently against his captors. "Yeh can have the treasure, yeh nasty son of a bitch! I never cared abou' it!"

"I know, my dear Captain," Stefanos said knowingly. "You cared only about revenge…and now, if I'm not mistaken, you care very much about this little girl as well." he gestured toward Annabelle, who standing stock still, unable to process what'd happened.

It struck Annabelle to be very grateful that they had to swim to approach the ship. The seawater had completely washed away any signs of her defloration. She knew that it would have only angered Jacob and Charles more to see the signs of a supposed "attack".

Jacob marched forward, sword still in hand.

"I should kill you right now," he said menacingly. Annabelle could tell immediately that he meant what he said. Apparently, so did Jack. He lowered his head in what Annabelle assumed was feigned shame for what he'd done. She knew that by this point he did not regret in the slightest capturing her from Port Royal.

This gesture seemed to anger Jacob more, and he raised his sword, aiming to run Jack through with it. Annabelle's trance broke.

"_Jacob_!" she cried, running toward the murderous captain. He turned in shock and dropped his sword in surprise as she flung herself into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth.

Though she felt nothing as she did this, Jacob responded strongly, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her back. When they broke from the embrace, Jacob was smiling lovingly at her. He stroked her hair softly, taking her in.

"My God, I've missed you so much, Annabelle," he said softly, the utmost love in his eyes. Annabelle felt a pang as she realized she could never truly look at him the same.

"And I you," she replied, hoping that she seemed just as eager to see him as he was her.

"We're going to take you home, darling," he said, turning to glare at Jack, still holding Annabelle tightly in his arms. Annabelle looked at Captain Jack Sparrow, the man she'd irrevocably fallen in love with, and felt the utmost remorse for kissing another man, though she felt that he probably did not care.

It seemed that Jack had believed her act, for he met her eyes in shock. She stepped out of Jacob's embrace, stepping forward to meet his chocolate brown eyes.

"I've a few words to say before you take this horrid man away," she said aloud, hoping that her feigned anger was convincing. She stepped up so that she was mere inches from the man, who was looking at her questioningly.

Annabelle flipped her braid over her shoulder, untying the piece of navy colored silk from the end. She hastily tied it to the end of one of Jack's dreadlocks, which caused his confused expression to become more pronounced. She leaned over to his ear and whispered quickly.

"_It's to remember me._ _Know this, Jack. No matter how you feel, or what happens, I love you. Remember that_."

Jack looked at her in surprise, then recognizing what she'd said, lowered his head in regret. She knew that he'd never feel the same, but if he was going to be hanged, then she knew she had to tell him exactly what she felt. She turned back to Jacob, who enfolded her in his arms.

"Come, Annabelle," he said, leading her away from the pirate captain. "You must be exhausted, you need rest."

She could hear the other crew members that hadn't been on the ship being arrested as she walked away. She turned her head into Jacob's shoulder, unable to bear what was happening.

Jacob led her on to his own ship, followed by the members of the Black Pearl. She was given plush quarters to sleep, while the latter were thrown into cells below deck. She slept for most of the trip back to Port Royal, not wanting to face her reality. When they reached port, she was led out first, rushed into a carriage and carried to her aunt and uncle's manor.

She was required to bathe before she was to see them, and it felt amazingly good. She relished the time in the basin with the warm water, scrubbing herself clean.

Afterwards, Gemma, her aunt's head maid, and a few others were sent in to help her dress. They gingerly dressed her in a corset, (tied loosely at her request,) slippers, and a simple pink pastel dress. She was then sent to the sitting room to wait for them. Loraine was the first to rush in, her face red and streaked with tears.

"Anna!" she cried, running to her niece and embracing her tightly. "We thought you'd died! Oh, I'm so glad to see you back! Your uncle wishes he could be here, but he had some things to attend to with the General." she wiped her pudgy face and regained her composure.

Annabelle reassured her aunt that she was not hurt at all.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe the rumors going around since we'd heard they'd found you. They all thought that you'd…that you'd been….well…" she spoke in hushed and scandalized tones, though faltering in finishing her sentence.

Annabelle shook her head vehemently.

"No, Aunt Loraine, no such thing happened," she said it rather quickly, but it seemed Loraine believed her.

"Thank goodness," she replied, her hand held to her heart. "it makes the wedding much easier."

"Wedding? Oh! Yes, the wedding…" Annabelle had forgotten all about the proposed engagement. It seemed that they'd already decided that she would marry the young Captain. Or was it Commodore? It'd slipped her mind to ask about his promotion…


	18. Faint

Annabelle Montel's-nee Crowe's-hands shook unmercilessly as she looked steadfast at the gallows. In just a few moments, the man she loved more than anything would die there, in front of her and the entire island of Port Royal. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her ragged, fear stricken breathing. She felt as if she were the one sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. Honestly, she probably would've preferred it. But alas, she was to watch Captain Jack Sparrow, a man she loved but who did not love her back, die a prolonged and public death.

Jacob Montel, her new husband, stood on her right. Their wedding had been rather plush, but quick, for they all knew that the young Annabelle was under a lot of emotional stress in lieu of other previous events. He stared at the gallows with a steely look in his green eyes, looking forward to the demise of the man who'd taken his sweet Annabelle from him.

But on her left, was a rather wizened looking man, with bright blue eyes and an over powdered face. A few scraggly auburn-gray hairs hung carelessly out of his large white wig. He looked to the place where the pirates would die with a calculating stare. He looked neither excited nor disinterested. He looked rather like he was waiting, patiently and pleasantly expectant. Annabelle had been told that his name was Hector Barbossa, a newly inducted Navy Captain to King George. He looked rather battle worn, and she had noticed a strange clunking whenever he moved his right leg.

Her father in law, Charles Montel, stood next to his son, straight and professional, his hazel eyes showing no emotion. Annabelle wondered if he was thinking about his sister, Rose. She wondered if he regretted sending the only man she ever loved to his death. Or maybe, he thought this would reunite them. Annabelle truly hoped that was the case.

She heard the announcer step up and begin to shout among the busy crowd. They eventually silenced.

"These men," he boomed, his chest stuck out and his scroll held importantly in front of his skinny body. "as by the law of King George, have been convicted of thievery, piracy, murder…"

Annabelle's mind faded away from the boy's self-important droning. This was it. This was the moment in which the one she longed for most would be taken from her forever. She felt like vomiting and crying at the same time. She found that she rather felt like that most of time these days. Her stomach was always quaking, and she felt rather faint as well. Most, including herself, had been attributing it to stress.

And quite suddenly, Captain Jack Sparrow, along with many faces she recognized, including Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel stepped up to the nooses than hung above a large wooden platform. Annabelle noticed with a start, that Jack still had her navy silk ribbon tied at the end of his dark dreadlocks. He was looking straight ahead, his dark brown eyes determined, and not in the least bit frightened. She heard Captain Barbossa shift his weight, his leg clunking slightly as he did so.

Gibbs looked solemn, but still, like Jack, showed no fear. The same stood with the rest of the men. They all seemed quite resigned to their fate. This very fact alone made Annabelle's heart ache for them all. They were all so brave, though all scoundrels and miscreants to say the least. She tucked an auburn curl behind her ear and stared at Jack, determined to let him know that she was there with him in his last moments, as well as the rest of the men. The undertaker stepped forward, placing the nooses around each man's neck. After each man held a rope necklace, there was a moment in which the crowd was allowed to gawk at the poor souls sentenced to hang.

Annabelle stared intently at Jack, willing him to feel all the love she felt for him, that she would always feel for him.

Suddenly, a woman burst forward from the crowd. With a lithe grace she jumped up on to the platform, a rather large dagger in hand. Her fair hair, which was under a small, black tricorn hat, glowed in the Caribbean sunlight. She was wearing men's clothing as well. There was no doubt, she was a pirate. With a few quick motions, she'd completely severed the rope that bound Jack's neck. She then picked the lock on his chains and set forward for the other men.

Much shouting commenced as soldiers rushed to the platform, trying to seize both Jack and the woman. Annabelle distinctly saw Jack wink at the woman as he freed his first mate from his bonds, ducking under the blows of swords from the soldiers. Jacob flew forward to help recapture the pirates. It was then she felt a voice very close to her ear.

"_Faint_," it whispered. Captain Barbossa.  
Annabelle stood stock still, unsure of what he'd said.  
"_Yeh heard me, Miss_," the man said softly, and she felt a sharp object against her side. A dagger. "_if yeh really be in love with Jackie, pretend to faint_. _Make it be seen_."  
Annabelle felt Barbossa draw the dagger away, and stand at attention once again. She hastily fell backward to the ground, crying out in surprise.  
She could hear Jacob turn back and Charles rush to her aid, though her eyes were closed. They took the large white fan she'd been holding and waved it in front of her face. She took a few moments before she wakened again, feigning surprise and apology. When she looked around, the commotion was still going on, mostly crowd members shouting about how they'd been cheated out of a good hanging. She could see a group of soldiers chasing after the last of Jack's crew. Barbossa was gone.

Jacob ran after them, determined to catch the infamous Captain. Charles followed straight behind his son, sword in hand. Annabelle, now not under any watchful eyes, followed suit. When she arrived, fairly winded, her husband along with many other men had cornered Jack at the edge of the military fort. Just over the gray stone wall were sharp rocks. The sea could be heard crashing up against them. If he happened to fall, he'd most surely go to his death.

He grinned at all of the men, seemingly amused by the whole scene. He edged his feet slowly, moving ever closer to the edge of the wall. Jacob and his men moved forward, as if daring him to try to escape. He and Annabelle locked eyes for mere moments, and she longed to reach out and hold him. But she stood still instead, hoping the look in her blue eyes would transfer what she felt to him.

Jack nodded briefly, tipping his hat lightly.

"Alas, my dear men," he said, one boot dangling over the edge of the wall. "this shall be the day that you always remember as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He jumped over the wall.

Annabelle's heart jumped to her throat as Jacob and his men looked over the wall, watching the pirate plunge into the Caribbean waters. He landed just shy of the rocks, and began to swim away from the island.

"Shoot!" Jacob cried. "Don't let him escape!"

Annabelle could see the ball bearings streak into the sea as the men fervently fired at the man swimming smoothly away from them. Their shots missed every time. A ship, waiting just outside port, lowered a ladder down to the Captain. Jacob ordered his men to gather a fleet in pursuit, and they hastily ran to obey.

"Come," he said, grabbing Annabelle's wrist and pulling her away from the wall. "we must get you home."

Annabelle sneaked one look back at the ship that was steadily sailing away from Port Royal, and saw Jack Sparrow, waving his hat at her in a hasty goodbye.


	19. Wonderful

_Three Weeks Late_r

Annabelle walked into the sitting room of her new manor, which sat on the west coast of Ireland, and nodded to Jacob and her mother, who'd come in lieu of the prospect of such exciting news.

"Anna!" Jacob cried, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her happily.

Her mother gave a very uncharacteristic girlish squeal, her gray eyes filling with tears. "What wonderful news!"

"Yes, wonderful," she said distractedly.

Could it really be true? Annabelle resigned herself to the thought, a doctor had confirmed it himself. She was pregnant.

_Well, that's all folks! Or is it? Be sure to take a look at my other story, which I will begin to update soon, called "Searching for Light" I hope you've enjoyed this story! Be sure to review, follow, or favorite! :)_


End file.
